School Dance
by little talula
Summary: Ken has a school dance coming up. So he asks Kari to go with him.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon

The School Dance

Summary: Ken has a school dance coming up. So he asks Kari to go with him.

Chapter 1

Summary: Ken learns there's a school.

Ken had just wrapped up soccer practice. He had planned to meet the other digidestined in the digital world afterwards.

"And remember school dance is in two weeks. So show up looking your best and if there is someone special you want to bring along feel free to." The coach said to the team. Ken froze. _School? Dance? Girl? Great who would I take?_ Ken thought to himself. He's been to dances before but never had a date with him. Knowing his mom, she'd probably set him up on a date and make him go. He went back to the locker room to get changed. Inside his locker his d-terminal was beeping. Ken opened his locker and quickly and grabbed it. He opened it to find an email from Kari.

Are you still coming to the digital world today? -Kari. Ken smiled and quickly answered back.

Yes, just finishing practice -Ken. Ken smiled and quickly grabbed his clean clothes. Ken quickly changed back into his school uniform. Ken grabbed his stuff and was ready to leave when he was stopped.

"Hey." A boy said stopping Ken.

"Alex." Ken said.

"Here you'll need these." Alex said waving two cards in Ken's face.

"What are these?" Ken said taking them.

"One's for you and the second is for who ever you take. They're invitations." Alex said.

"Date?" Ken asked.

"Well yeah, there must be a girl you want to take to this. If not, I'm sure we can find you one." Alex said.

"Right." Ken said not really sure on who he would take.

"So you want to do something?" Alex asked Ken.

"Can't, I'm meeting up with some friends and I'm already lat as it is." Ken said.

"Want a lift to their house?" Alex asked.

"I'll be fine, besides they live in Odaiba." Ken said.

"Odaiba why there?" Alex asked.

"Um I have family there and met some kids there through playing soccer." Ken lied quickly. Well partly lied. He did meet Davis through soccer and the others through Davis. He just left out the part of being a digidestine.

"No worries some other time." Alex said. Ken nodded. He quickly left and ran back home.

"Wormmon wake up." Ken said running into his room. Wormmon was asleep in Ken's bed waiting for his partner to return home. Wormmon opened his eyes. He looked down to see his partner at his computer.

"Come on we're already late." Ken said.

"Coming." Wormmon said as he crawled down the ladder. He noticed something sticking out of Ken's pocket while he was waiting for the gate.

"What's in your pocket?" Wormmon asked.

"They're invitations to a school formal." Ken said.

"Are you going to take someone?" Wormmon asked.

"Not sure." Ken said.

"Are you going to ask Kari?" Wormmon asked.

"Not sure never really had time to think on who to ask." Ken said.

"I think you should ask Kari." Wormmon said.

"Why is that?" Ken asked.

"Cause you have a crush on her, and this is the perfect time to tell her." Wormmon said. It was true Ken did start liking her since their defeat of MaloMyotismon. After their final battle, he was worried the others wouldn't hang out with him anymore, but Kari reassured him that their friendship would never fade. And she was right, they made sure to include him in their outings and spend time with him. The two were alike. Both kept their feelings bottle up inside. Both were affected by the powers of darkness. Both have been to the dark ocean, once together. Ever since then, he kept a close eye her especially around anything involving the powers of darkness. It had what brought the two together. They've hung out to talk about the dark ocean and that was it. Maybe Wormmon was right this would be a good chance to get to know her better.

"Ken? Ken." Wormmon said poking his partner.

"What? Sorry buddy was deep in thought." Ken said.

"I said are you going to ask Kari?" Wormmon said.

"Not sure, what if she says no." Ken said.

"Just ask and see what she says." Wormmon said.

"What about TK and Davis?" Ken asked.

"What bout them?" Wormmon asked.

"They like her too. hat if she likes one of them." Ken said.

"Then go as friends and don't make it a date." Wormmon said.

"I guess I could do that." Ken said.

"Then do it." Wormmon said.

"If I can get her alone, I will." Ken said. Wormmon nodded.

"But right now we need to go." Ken said opening the gate.

"Right." Wormmon said.

"Digiport open." Ken said pointing his digivice to the screen. The gate opened up, and the two were sucked through. They landed in the fields nearby where the others were. Davis and TK were playing soccer with he digimon and cody watching them. Yolei and Kari were busy preparing the food.

"Ken's on his way." Kari said looking at her d-terminal.

"Well he did say practice ran late again." Yolei said.

"I wonder why? They have been running late lately." Cody said joining the girls.

"Maybe the coach held him back." Kari said.

"Maybe." TK said.

"Cody, Yolei, Kari come play soccer with us." Davis said joining the team.

"Alright sure." Cody said.

"I guess so." Yolei said.

"No thanks Davis, I think I'll watch." Kari said.

"You sure?" Cody asked.

"If you want, you can get some firewood to make a fire." Yolei suggested. Kari nodded. Kari watched as the others went off to play soccer. Ken made it to the site and noticed Kari sitting alone.

"Hey sorry I'm late." Ken said walking up to her.

"You made it." Kari said.

"So did I miss anything?" Ken asked.

"Ken you made it." Davis said waving his arms. Ken smiled and waved back.

"Come join us." Davis said.

"No thanks, maybe later." Ken said then took a seat next to Kari.

"So what's up?" Ken asked.

"Not much." Kari said.

"Why aren't you playing with the others?" Ken asked.

"I didn't feel like it, besides Yolei asked if I would get firewood, so I minus well go do that." Kari said standing up.

"Can I tag along?" Ken asked.

"Sure." Kari said. Ken got up and the two walked off into the woods. I guess now is a good time to ask her. Or maybe I should see what she thinks of the others first. Ken thought.

"Kari what's up between you and TK?" Ken asked.

"We're just close friends." Kari answered.

"I noticed he's very protective of you and very close." Ken said.

"We were part of the first team of digidestines. So we got close. Not to mention our brothers are best friends so the four of us used to hang out a lot." Kari said.

"And you and Davis?" Ken asked.

"Davis and Tai played soccer together, so that's how we became friends." Kari said.

"So that explains those two always competing against each other." Ken said. Kari nodded.

"Would you ever date one of them?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, probably not." Kari answered. Perfect. Ken thought to himself.

"Why do you ask?" Kari asked.

"Just wanted to make sure before I asked you something." Ken said.

"Oh." Kari said. Ken remained quiet.

"I was wondering what you're doing a couple of Saturdays from now." Ken finally said hanging his head.

"Nothing that I know of." Kari said. _Yes._ Ken thought.

"I was hoping you could maybe want to go a school dance with me." Ken said nervously. This is it.

"Sure." Kari answered.

"Really?" Ken asked. Kari nodded.

"It'll be fun and something different from what I normally do." Kari said.

"What do you normally do?" Ken asked.

"Hang around, and watch TK and Davis compete for my attention." Kari said.

"Sounds like fun." Ken said.

"Sometimes it's annoying." Kari said.

"Well this dance will give you a nice break." Ken said. Kari nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to ask my parents if I can go, but I'm pretty sure I can." Kari said.

"Here you can take this." Ken said handing her an invitation. Kari took it and looked at it.

"Thanks." She said.

"Maybe we should grab some firewood and head back to the others." Ken suggested. Kari nodded. She put the invitation in her pocket. The two each grabbed a hand full of logs before heading back to the others. The game had finished by the two came back with the wood.

"There you guys are." TK said.

"Sorry we were busy talking." Ken said.

"It's ok, we weren't sure if anything happened to you guys." Cody said.

"Nope we were just talking." Ken said.

"That's cool." TK said. The boys began working on the fire. Yolei pulled Kari aside.

"So what did Ken ask you?" Yolei asked.

"He wanted to know what I thought of Davis and TK." Kari said.

"Oh." Yolei said.

"Then he asked me to a school dance." Kari said.

"That sounds like fun." Yolei said.

"You ok with this?" Kari asked.

"Well yeah. I know I had a crush on Ken in the past, but for right now I'm ok with being his friends. Though it looks like you might be crushing on him." Yolei said.

"Well maybe. He's really nice and less annoying than TK or Davis right now." Kari said.

"Know what?" Yolei asked.

"What?" Kari asked.

"I think Ken likes you too." Yolei said.

"You think?" Kari asked.

"Well he asked you to this school dance." Yolei said. Kari nodded.

"Hey food's ready." TK said.

"Kay." Yolei said. Ken went over and sat next to Kari.

"Why does Ken get to sit with Kari?" Davis whined. Yolei walked over and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Ouch you bit me." She screamed.

"Ok you two break it up." TK said getting in the middle of them.

"Maybe I should go be with Davis." Ken said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Kari said. Ken nodded and remained seated next to Kari.

"You two sit down and eat." TK ordered. The two separated and everyone ate. Cody walked over and sat with Ken and Kari.

"Avoiding the drama?" Kari asked.

"Yep." Cody answered.

"That's fine with us." Ken said. The three sat in a small circle and started talking. When the picnic was over, everyone started cleaning up.

"So Ken coming home with us, or through your own gate?" TK asked.

"I'll come with you guys, my parents know I'm out." Ken said.

"Alright let's go home then." Cody said. The kids went back through the gate and landed, back in the computer lab at school.

"Well that never gets less painful." Yolei said.

"No kidding." TK said. Everyone slowly got up off the floor.

"Well today was fun. We should do it again." TK said as they walked out of the school and down the street. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Maybe next time the older kids will come with us." Yolei said.

"I could ask Tai." Kari said.

"Alright you and TK can ask around with the older kids." Ken said.

"We're meeting up tomorrow so we'll ask then." Kari said.

"Hey I want to come?" Davis said.

"Aren't you busy tomorrow?" Cody asked.

"Well yeah…" Davis said.

"Skipping out on me?" Ken asked.

"No." Davis said slowly. Everyone stopped walking and laughed.

"You two talk with the others, then let us know what they say." Ken said.

"We will." Kari said.

"Well this our street. We'll see you guys later." Cody said.

"Bye guys see you later" Ken said. Davis, Kari and Ken were left alone as the other three ran down a different street.

"Well this is my street." Davis said leaving Ken and Kari alone.

"Want company back to the station?" Kari asked.

"Sure." Ken said. The two continued walking toward the station.

"So what's the school dance for?" Kari asked.

"Oh it's more for the soccer team." Ken said.

"That sounds like fun." Kari said.

"It should be or atlas that's what I've been told." Ken said.

"Have you gone to an event like this before?" Kari asked.

"Well yeah, this will be my first one bringing someone with me." Ken said.

"Why is that?" Kari asked.

"Not sure, maybe I was a jerk back then." Ken said. Kari giggled.

"Well you weren't quite yourself then, but at least you turned things around." Kari said.

"Thanks, I'm glad I turned things around too." Ken said.

"So why me?' Kari asked.

"Huh?" Ken asked.

"Why did you pick me? You could have asked Yolei." Kari said.

"Well yea, but I wanted to go with you." Ken said.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Well the only thing we've talked about would be the dark ocean. I thought this would be a good chance to get to know each other better. And besides it's not fair that TK and Davis get spend time with you and I don't." Ken said.

"True, we never really hang out." Kari said.

"It'll be fun." Ken said. Kari nodded in agreement.

"Well here we are." Ken said. Kari nodded.

"Let me know when you get home?" Kari said. Ken nodded.

"I'll do the same thing." Kari said.

"Good." Ken said. Kari waved goodbye as Ken walked into the station. She waited for him to disappear then walked back home.

"I'm home." Kari said as she entered the apartment.

"How was it?" Mr. Kamiya asked.

"It was fun, but I need to ask you and mom something." Kari said as she went into the kitchen.

"Sure what is it?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"Ken has a school dance in a couple of weeks, and he asked me if I could go with him, and I was wondering if I could." Kari said.

"Is this a date?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"No we're going as friends." Kari answered.

"Well I'm sure you two will have fun." Tai said sarcastically. Kari frowned.

"Tai's right it'll be fun for the two of you." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Thanks, I'll let Ken know I can go with him." Kari said and disappeared into her room.

"Mom are you serious?" Tai asked.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"It's Ken." Tai said.

"I know, he's a good person." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"But it's Ken." Tai said.

"You don't have to like him Tai, but he's a good friend of Kari's and I trust him." Mrs. Kamiya.

"But it's Ken." Tai said again.

"Tai enough." His mother said.

"Sorry." Tai said. meanwhile Kari was in her room emailing Ken on her d-terminal.

Kari: I made it home.

Ken: Same here.

Kari: I asked my parents, they say I can go.

Ken: Great, I haven't told my parents yet, but I will when they get home.

"Ken we're home." Ken's mother said.

ken: Which would be now, I guess.

Kari: Need to go?

Ken: Probably.

Kari: Should we tell TK and Davis about this?

Ken: I don't know I think we should. You can if you want too.

Kari: I'll see, you can if you want to.

Ken: I will if you don't.

Kari: Go ahead.

Ken: I will.

Kari: I'll let you go now.

Ken: Ok bye.

Kari: Bye.

Ken closed his d-terminal.

"Ken?" Mrs. Ichijouji said walking into his room.

"Hi mom." Ken said.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"It was good." Ken answered.

"What's that?" Mrs. Ichijoui asked seeing the invitation on his table.

"Um invitation to a school dance for the soccer team." Ken answered.

"Sounds like fun, you going?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

"Yeah, kind of have to. The whole team is going." Ken answered.

"So taking anyone? If not I can try to set you up with someone." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"It's ok mom, you don't need to do that." Ken said.

"Oh honey did you hear, Ken is going to the dance is bringing date." Mrs. Ichijouji told her husband.

"That's great who are you taking?"' Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"Kari" Ken answered.

"Your friend Kari?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked. Ken nodded.

"I didn't know you like her like that." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"I don't we're going as friends." Ken said,

"You know Ken, friends who go to a dance together can end up as a couple sometimes." Mr. Ichijouji said.

"We're just friends and that's it. Beside two other of my friends are already competing for her, and I don't need to be in that mess." Ken said.

"It's ok to like the same girl your friends like. And who knows maybe she'll pick you over them." Mrs. Ichijouji said. Ken didn't say anything. Instead he left the kitchen and returned to his room.

"Well that went well." Ken said closing the door behind him.

"What went well?" Wormon asked from Ken's bed.

"Nothing, just told my parents about the dance, and now they think I'll have a girlfriend." Ken said.

"Well you do like her like that." Wormmon said.

"No I don't." Ken said.

"Yes you do." Wormmon said.

"Do not." Ken said.

"Do too." Wormmon said.

"Worrmmon." Ken said.

"Sorry." Wormmon as he shrunk back a little.

"Don't worry it's ok. Let's just drop it" Ken said.

"Ok." Wormmon said.

Author' s notes;

~my first and probably only KenXKari story.

~Let's see how this goes.

~I do not own anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last time: Davis (P.O.V. ) We decided to have picnic in the digital world. Ken came late, but that was ok cause he was a practice. There he learned he has a school dance to attend to, where he can bring a date. At the picnic, Ken asked Kari to the dance and she said yes.

Summary: Kari and Ken prepare for the dance.

Monday and the kids at Ken's school were already talking about the dance. Ken kept quiet on who he was going with to the dance. He did not feel like sharing details, nor did he not want to get get Kari involved. A few girls have passed by Ken and asked him if he needed a date to the dance. He simply said no and that he already asked someone. When people asked who, he said a friend from a different school. Which both were true, he just didn't give a name or say how he met her. It was the end of the day, and Ken was at his locker grabbing his things. His digivice and d-terminal sat on the shelf hidden behind a few books. He grabbed his books he needed for homework then reached back and grabbed his devices. Ken put his d-3 in his pocket and opened the d-terminal to check his mail.

"No new messages." He said to himself as he put the d-terminal in his pocket.

"He's here, he's here." A few girls squealed running past him.

"What's going on?" Ken asked stopping one of the girls.

"The Teenage Wolf singer is here." She said jumping up and down.

"Matt's here?" Ken asked.

"Yeah he is." She said. She released herself from Ken's grip and ran down the hall. Ken's d-terminal went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened it to find a message from Kari.

Kari - Do you have soccer today?

Ken- No not today, why?

Kari- Can you come over after school? Tai wants to talk to you.

Ken stared at the email. Tai wanting to see him meant a lecture on how to behave around Kari.

Ken- Sure I'm leaving school right now.

Kari- kay, see you soon.

Ken closed his d-terminal. He closed his locker and decided to head towards the main entrance. As he reached the stairs he noticed a swarm of girls surrounding a familiar blonde hair teenager.

"Matt." Ken called from the stairs. The blonde didn't hear so Ken decided to push his way through the crowd.

"Matt hey." Ken said when he got next to his friend.

"Ken hey." Matt said.

"What are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"Got a gig to perform here in a few weeks." Matt said.

"The school dance?" Ken asked.

"Yeah that''s the one' Matt answered.

3"Cool, I'll be there." Ken said.

"Cool going with anyone?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I asked someone." Ken answered.

"Who?" Matt asked.

"Later." Ken answered. Matt nodded.

"Here you go Matt here is everything you need to know for the event and what you'll need to do for it." A girl said coming up to him with a thick packet.

"Thanks." Matt said taking the packet.

"Bye Matt, Bye Ken." The girl said and walked away.

"Bye" Both boys said.

"Well I guess I better get going and start planning a set for the dance." Matt said.

"Mind if I tag along, I have to go to Odaiba anyways." Ken said.

"Not at all, why do you need to go to Odaiba?" Matt asked.

"Uh Kari asked me to come over today." Ken replied.

"You asked Kari to the dance." Matt said.

"Yeah." Ken said.

"Good move kid, but good luck getting by the older brother." Matt said.

"Right Tai is overprotective." Ken said.

"Why don't I come over with you. I can keep him from trying to strangle you." Matt suggested.

"That would be great, thanks." Ken said. The two walked out of school together and went to the train station.

"Shouldn't we've gone to your place first?" Matt asked Ken.

"Wormmon will be fine, he's used to me coming home late, with soccer practice anyways." Ken said.

"Well if you say so." Matt said.

"He usually sleeps until I get home." Ken said.

"Lucky him.' Matt said.

"I'll call my parents when we get to Kari's." Ken said.

"Sounds like a plan." Matt said.

"I'll just let Kari know, I'm on my way." Ken said pulling out his d-terminal."Don't let them know I'm joining you." Matt said. "I won't." Ken said.

Ken- on my way over.

Kari- ok, see you soon.

"Do you think Tai is going to kill me?" Ken asked.

"No he won't don't worry." Matt said. The two got off at the Odaiba train station and went right to the Kamiya's. Once, there Ken knocked on the door. The two waited for the door to open up.

"Oh hello boys." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Tai and Kari home?" Matt asked.

"Tai's watching and Kari's in her room doing homework." Mrs. Kamiya said. She turned around and went into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Matt said as he and Ken entered the apartment.

"Hey Matt what are you doing here?" Tai asked.

"Here to make sure you don't hurt Ken here." Matt answered. Tai said nothing and stayed on the couch.

"I'll go say hi to Kari." Ken said.

"Ok." Tai said. Ken went over to the closed door and knocked.

"Go away Tai." Kari's voice said from the other side. Ken slowly opened the door to find it slammed shut in his face.

"What was that about?" Matt asked.

"She threw something at the door and it slammed shut." Ken said.

"What did you do Tai?" Matt asked.

"Nothing." Tai answered putting his hands up. Ken opened the door and poked his head in. He saw Kari sitting at her desk doing homework. Gatomon was up in Kari's bed napping on the pillow.

"Um Kari?" Ken said. Kari didn't answer.

"Ken." Gatomon said waking up from her nap.

"Hi." He said.

"Ken." Kari said looking up.

"Busy with homework I see." He said.

"Yeah more of trying to avoid Tai." Kari said. Ken smiled.

"I'll go talk to Tai then I'll come back here and do homework with you." Ken said. Kari nodded. Ken left her room and went back to the living room.

"Ok, I'm ready." Ken said. He and Matt sat on the second couch.

"Ok let's go over some rules for this dance." Tai said. Ken nodded.

"Ok, do not stand too close to her, don't touch her unless dancing, hands above the waist when dancing, arm lengths apart, no hugging , no kissing, no hand holding, don't stare at her for too long, be nice and don't leave her for another girl. Any questions?" Tai said.

"So can I dance with her?" Ken asked. " Tai's left eye twitched.

"That's it." Tai said. He jumped off his couched and jumped onto Ken.

"Touch my sister and you die Ichijouji." Tai said pinning the younger boy to the floor.

"Tai get off him." Matt said pulling Tai off Ken.

"Aww come on let me at him." Tai said.

"Relax Tai, Ken you can leave, I'll take over from here." Matt said. Ken nodded. He pulled himself off the floor and went back to Kari's room.

"How did it go?" Kari asked when he reentered her room.

"Fine." Ken answered. Kari looked up at him.

"Are we still doing the dance together or did Tai scare you away?" Kari asked.

"We're still going, don't worry." Ken said.

"Ok. Is Matt really here?" Kari asked. Ken nodded.

"Maybe I should go say hi to him." Kari said.

"I'll stay here and start on my homework." Ken said.

"I'll be right back." Kari said and left. She went to the living room where she saw the two boys playing video games.

"Hey Matt." Kari said.

"Hey Kari." Matt said.

"Ken told me you were so, I thought I would say hi." Kari said.

"It wasn't planned but here I am." Matt said. Kari nodded.

"Heard you were going to the dance with Ken." Matt said.

"Yeah I am." Kari said. Tai paused the game to listen in on their conversation.

"It'll be fun. You two will have a good time." Matt said. Tai rolled his eyes.

"Stop encouraging them." Tai said.

"Ignore him." Matt said.

"Where's Ken?" Tai asked.

"With me, we're doing homework." Kari said.

"Have fun then." Matt said.

"I will." Kari said. She turned around and went back to her room.

"How did it go?" Ken asked.

"Not bad." Kari answered.

"That's good.' Ken said. The two sat on the floor and did their homework.

"Kari, dinner, oh hi Ken." Mrs. Kamiya said coming into the room. The two looked up and smiled.

"Ken would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"Sure." Ken said.

"Great, Matt is joining use as well." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Cool." Ken said. The two got up off the floor and went to the kitchen. Matt and Tai were at the table sitting next to each other talking. Ken sat across from Matt while Kari sat next to him and across from Tai. The parents sat on the end.

"Enjoy." Mrs. Kamiya said putting the food in front of everyone.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"Noodles with vegetable and chicken." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Doesn't look like it." Tai said.

"Tai don't be rude." Matt scolded.

"I sure it's good." Ken said.

"Well enjoy." Tai said. Ken looked at his plate and shoved a bite full of noodles in his mouths.

"Not bad" He said.

"Thank you." Mrs. Kamiya said before scolding her son.

"Thank you for the meal. I have to go now. " Ken said when everyone finished their dinner.

"I'll walk you two the street level." Kari said.

"Ok." Ken said. The two got up and went to the door.

"I guess I should go too." Matt said.

"Later." Tai said.

"Yeah see ya." Matt said and he went over and joined Kari and Ken. Ken grabbed his things from Kari's room, then the three left the apartment.

"So any songs you two want to hear at the dance? I need to create a set list." Matt said.

"You're going to the dance?" Kari asked.

"I'm the entertainment." Matt said.

"So you're going to make sure we obey Tai's rules?" Kari asked.

"No, but I will be there in case things go wrong." Matt said.

"Ok." Kari said.

"Don't worry about Tai, he's just looking after you." Matt said. Kari nodded.

"I'm going to go on ahead, I'll see you two later." Matt said. Matt went on ahead leaving Ken and Kari alone.

"So." Kari said.

"So." Ken said.

"How's soccer going?" Kari asked.

"Good, still one of the top players." Ken said.

"Not the best?" Kari asked.

"Sort of not as great as I was with the spore active in me." Ken said.

"That's ok, you're still doing what you love." Kari said.

"I know. I should warn you there might be reporters at this event." Ken said.

"They report your dances?" Kari asked.

"Yeah it's kind of a big event." Ken said.

"Like a high school prom." Kari said.

"Not that fancy." Ken said.

"So I guess girls will be wear a nice dress and guys in nice looking suits." Kari said.

"Pretty much, like going to a semi formal." Ken said.

"Ok, that'll give me an idea on what to look for." Kari said.

"The girls going to help?" Ken asked.

"Most likely, they'll get mad if they found out I eat to this event without them knowing." Kari said.

"Maybe I can get few of the guys to help me, if not my mom." Ken said.

"I'm sure they will." Kari said.

"Know what? Matt's right. We will have fun at the dance." Ken said. Kari nodded in agreement. The two finally reached the lobby of the apartment building.

"If you want we could hang out a few times before the dance so we're a little more comfortable around each other." Ken said.

"Yeah sure." Kari said.

"I'll call you then." Ken said.

"Kay." Kari said. He turned around and left the apartment. Over the next couple of weeks, Kari and Ken were busy preparing for the dance as well as spending time with each other doing homework together at the park near the bridge. The day of the dance came up quickly. By then rumors spread around both schools of Kari and Ken becoming a couple. A photo of the two in the park hanging out was taken and put in the paper. Ken saw this and tried to clear the rumors at his school. Kari did the same thing at her school.

"So why didn't you and Ken tell me you two were a couple." Davis said to her at lunch.

"Cause we're not." Kari said.

"So why are you two hanging out a lot?" Davis asked.

"Cause we want to." Kari said.

"So you want to come and watch me and TK shoot some hoops?" Davis asked.

"Sorry Davis I've already got plans." Kari said.

"With Ken?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, we're doing homework." Kari said. It was partly true. She was doing homework with him, but she also had the school dance to attend to.

"Hey guys," TK said as he, Yolei and Cody joined Kari and Davis.

"No one make plans with Kari or Ken, they're busy this weekend." Davis announced before he got up and left the table.

"Ok," TK said sitting down with Cody next to him.

"Ready for tonight?" Yolei asked.

"I believe so." Kari said.

"You excited for tonight?" TK asked.

"You know about the dance?" Yolei asked.

"Kari told me, when these rumors of her and Ken dating started going around." TK answered.

"TK called me and I told him." Kari said.

"And you're ok with this?" Cody asked.

"It's a one time thing, and I know Ken won't hurt her." TK said.

"Does everyone know about this but Davis?" Yolei asked.

"I believe so." TK answered.

"You're going to tell him right?" Cody asked.

"Not until after the event." Kari said.

"Not a bad idea." TK said.

"You all packed for the weekend?" Yolei asked.

"I have to finish after school." Kari said.

"What time do you have to be at Ken's?" Cody asked.

"After school, Tai's taking me when he gets home from practice." Kari said.

"Need help packing?" Yolei asked.

"I think I'm good, but you can come over if you want." Kari said.

"Sure." Yolei said.

"Cody you want to come?" Kari asked.

"I have Kendo practice today, but thanks for the invite." Cody said.

"Sure another time." Kari said.

"Right." Cody said. At the end of the day, everyone met up at the front of the school.

"Ready to go Kari?" Yolei asked.

"Ready." Kari said.

"Wait I thought you had a study date with Ken." Davis said.

"That's not until later." Kari said.

"I see well, have fun and see you around." Davis said then looked over at TK.

"Ready to get creamed." He asked TK.

"Sure, but Davis you stink." TK said.

"Not I don't." Davis said. The headed off towards the gym.

"Well I better go too." Cody said.

"Alright see you Monday." Yolei said. Cody nodded.

"Tell Ken I said hi." Cody said to Kari.

"Will do." Kari said. Cody smiled and ran off towards his apartment.

"Come on let's go." Kari said. Yolei nodded and the two ran off to Kari's apartment. Mean whille Ken had a half a day at school because of the event. He was now at home helping his mom clean up before Kari came over.

"Ken I got flowers for you and Kari to wear to the dance tonight." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"It's a semi formal not a prom." Ken said.

"Just look at them." Mrs. Ichijouji said and walked away.

"I will." Ken said. He grabbed the box and went to his room. He opened the box and looked at the pink roses. One had a wrist band and the other had a pin glued to the stem. The colored matched the color of Kari's dress. Ken asked for a picture which she kindly sent one to him.

"Those are nice." Wormmon said.

"Thanks they're for tonight." Ken said.

"I thought you were going as friends." Wormmon said.

"We are." Ken said. He closed the box then went and put it in the fridge.

"When is Kari coming over?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

"At four, she as a full day of school today." Ken said.

"Ok, well I have to go out, I should be home by the time she gets here." Mrs. Ichijuji said grabbing her things.

"Ok, I'll be fine here." Ken said. Mrs. Ichijouji kissed her son on the head then left the apartment.

"Ready to go?" Tai asked as he entered his apartment. Kari nodded.

"You're still taking me right?" Kari asked.

"I can't, so Matt is instead." Tai said. The doorbell rang. Tai opened the door to reveal Matt waiting in the hallway.

"Ready to go?" Matt asked.

"Why are you going instead of him?" Yolei asked.

"Well um…" Tai began. "I decided to do it before he changes his mind." Matt said.

"Smart move." Yolei said.

"Besides, I'm going to Tomachi anyways." Matt said.

"He's the live entertainment for the dance." Kari said.

"That's cool, free concert from the teenage wolves." Yolei said.

"Only for those who are at the dance." Matt said.

"You guys doing a meet and greet as well?" Yolei asked.

"No, but Ken and Kari do have my permission to see me backstage if they want." Matt said.

"So I'm guessing tight security for you." Yolei said.

"Sort of there will be teacher keeping the crowd away from the backstage." Matt said.

"But Ken and I will be able to see you if we want to right?" Kari asked. Matt nodded.

"So Kari you moving in with Ken or staying there for the weekend?" Tai asked looking at all her bags. Kari had a duffle bag with clothes for the weekend, backpack with her school stuff, a shopping bag with her shoes, jewelry and makeup for the dance, a small bag for Gatomon and a plastic bag of treats for the digimon.

"Shut up." Kari said.

"Come on let's go." Matt said taking Kari's duffle bag and dress bag. Kari had her backpack and the rest of the bags as well as carrying Gatomon.

"Tai is right, you did pack a lot." Matt said.

"Yeah I know, most of it is for the dance." Kari said.

"Let me guess the girls helped you pack." Matt said.

"Yep." Kari said.

"Well good luck bringing all this home." Matt said.

"Ken said he would help me, he knows how much I've packed." Kari said. The two were silent the rest of the trip. They reached Tamachi and walked to Ken's apartment.

"So this is where he lives." Matt said once they reached the building.

"What did you expect? He's a normal kid aside for being a genius." Kari said.

"Right forgot the normal part." Matt said. The two noticed Ken waiting for them at the entrance of the building. Ken spotted them and waved them over.

"Hey Kari, Hey Matt." Ken said.

"Hey." The two said. "I didn't know you were coming. I thought Tai was." Ken said.

"I decided to go in Tai's place." Matt said.

"Didn't feel like coming?" Ken asked.

"No, I volunteered before he stopped Kari from coming." Matt said.

"Smart move, you want to come upstairs for a bit?" Ken said.

"Thanks for the offer but I can't. I have to go to the school for a soundcheck." Matt said. Ken nodded in understanding.

"Oh and here you'll need these." Matt said handing them to Kari.

"What are they?" Ken asked.

"Passes so you guys can visit me backstage at the dance." Matt said.

"Does anyone get this or just us?" Ken asked.

"You guys and the dance committee." Matt said.

"Oh great." Ken said.

"Don't worry you guys can visit whenever they have a certain time." Matt said.

"And if they are there when we come?" Ken asked.

"I'll make sure they're not." Matt said.

"Ok." Ken said.

"Thanks Matt for dropping me off." Kari said.

"No problem anytime." Matt said.

"We'll see you later." Ken said.

"See ya." Matt said then turned around and left.

"Need a hand?" Ken asked. Kari nodded. Ken took the bags Matt had carried. The two walked back up to the apartment. Kari was still holding Gatomon who acted like a stuffed animal.

"Ok here we are." Ken said once they reached the apartment. The two put Kari's stuff in Ken's room. Wormmon was up on Ken's bed napping.

"Want to join him?" Ken asked. Gatomon looked up at the bed.

"Why not." She said and climbed up to the bed.

"Ken and I will be in the kitchen if you need us." Kari said. Gatomon nodded then went to sleep herself. The two kids quietly left the room.

"They sure love to nap." Kari said.

"And eat." Ken said. Kari nodded in agreement.

"My dad's bringing home takeout anything you want?" Ken asked.

"Anything will be fine." Kari said.

"Pizza it is." Ken said grabbing the phone.

"Sounds good to me." Kari said. Ken called his father and told him what to get.

"He'll be home soon with dinner." Ken said.

"Ok." Kari said.

"Think you got mail." Ken said as her d-terminal went off.

"It's probably from Davis or Yolei." Kari said.

"Let's see." Ken said.

"It's from Yolei." Kari said opening the email. It was a picture of Davis bruised up.

"Yikes." Ken said looking over her shoulder.

"TK and Davis were playing basketball after school." Kari said.

"I thought Davis couldn't play basketball." Ken said.

"He can't which is why he has a ball to the face." Kari said.

"Didn't that happen before?" Ken asked.

"Yeah in gym class. Davis wasn't paying attention and when someone threw the ball at him it got him in the face." Kari said. "When did this happen?" Ken asked. "Before you joined the team, but after you stopped being the digimon emperor. We doing clean up duty at the time." Kari said. "TK is a better player than him right?" Ken asked. Kari nodded. "Davis thinks he's good at everything doesn't he?" Ken asked. "You know him as well as the rest of us." Kari said. "Ask Yolei what happened." Ken said.

Kari: What happened?

The two waited for a bit.

Yolei: Davis being Davis. Took another ball to the face while trying to keep TK from scoring other basket.

"Is he alright?" Ken asked.

"Yolei says he's fine. They're at Izzy's and Joe is patching him up as we speak." Kari said.

"Which means Davis will call me tonight to tell me what happened." Ken said.

"I don't think so. He know's we're together this weekend." Kari said.

"He did ask me about this weekend, and I told him we were hanging out." Ken said.

"He was probably mad at this." Kari said.

"He didn't seem that happy about us hanging together." Ken said.

"It's fine. We're friends and this is a one time even we're doing." Kari said. _But I don't want it to be._ Ken said to himself.

"Um right." Ken said.

"Any ways I think the prize to their game was me." Kari said.

"Of course it is. You must be sick of that." Ken said.

"I try not to pay attention, and it's Davis who keeps score." Kari said.

"Of course he is." Ken said.

"Which is partly the reason why I'm here with you." Kari said.

"Oh really what's the other?" Ken asked.

"Just cause I want to." Kari said. Ken smiled.

"Ken I'm home. Is Kari here yet?" Mrs. Ichijouji said coming in the front door.

"Hi Mrs. Ichijouji." Kari said as Mrs. Ichijouji entered the kitchen. She had an armful of groceries with her. Ken and Ken went over and grabbed a few backs from her.

"Thank you kids." She said.

"Anytime." Kari said.

"Mom what's all of this?" Ken asked.

"Just food for the weekend." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"It's a lot." Ken said.

"Well I had to make sure there was enough food to feed everyone." Mrs. ichijouji said.

"I think there's more than enough." Ken said.

"Ken be nice." Mrs. Ichijouji said. The door to Ken's room opened up and the two digimon came walking out of it.

"What''s up you two?" Kari asked.

"We smell food." Gatomon said.

"You mean the groceries?" Ken asked. The two digimon shook their heads.

"Pizza's here." Mr. Ichijouji said entering the apartment.

"Oh that food." Ken said.

"They always know where's food nearby." Kari said. The two digimon went over to Ken's father.

"Ok you two give him some space.." Kari said. She went over and picked them up. Ken walked over and helped with the pizza.

"Thanks." Mr. Ichijouji said.

"Easy you too, you'll each get some soon." Kari said holding them back.

"Here you go." Ken said giving them each a slice. Kari put them on the table so they can eat.

"Here you go Kari." Ken said. He gave her a plate with a couple of slices on it.

"Thanks." She said as she took a seat next to the digimon. Ken grabbed a couple of slices himself and sat next to her. Everyone ate their pizza and talked. "Ken when does the dance begin?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"At 8." Ken answered.

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready? We need time to do pictures." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"Oh right we should probably get ready now." Ken said.

"Kari if you want you can change in my room, and I can help." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"Sure thanks." Kari said. The two got up and went back to Ken's room. Kari grabbed her things then left his room. Kari had changed into her dress and was now standing in front of a long mirror looking at herself. kari was in a long floor length dress with off the shoulders straps. She had on a pairs of heals on her feet that were pink, the same color as her dress. Her hair clip was in the shape of a heart. She also had a necklace with the charm in the shape of the crest of light. A christmas gift from Mimi before she left to New York.

"You look very pretty." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"Thanks." Kari said as she blushed.

"Ken should still be in his room getting ready himself." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"I'll go check on him." Kari said and went over to his door. She knocked on it and waited for an answer. No response. Ken was in his room staring at himself in the mirror. Ken was dressed in a white shirt black tie, black pants and black shoes. His jacket was on a chair nearby.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ken said to himself. He grabbed his jacket and went out to the balcony. Kari opened the door to his room and poked her head in. She looked around and noticed the balcony door was open.

"Ken?" She said from the doorway.

"Kari, hey." He said hearing his name being called. He stared at her for a few minutes.

"You ok?" Kari asked. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Ken?" She said. Ken continued to look at her.

"Huh? Sorry." He said.

"Are you ok?" Kari asked. Ken nodded.

"Nervous? Me too." Kari said.

"Yeah I guess it's easy to tell." Ken said. Kari nodded.

"Don't worry it'll be fun." Kari said.

"I know it will." Ken said.

"Think we'll have to hold hands and act like a couple?" Kari asked.

"Probably wouldn't hurt anyone if we did." Ken said.

"Except your fangirls." Kari said.

"Ehh they all have their own dates." Ken said.

"True." Kari said.

"We should probably head in for pictures." Ken said. Kari nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Ken said. He opened the door and lead her back inside. Kari took a step in the doorway and tripped.

"Got ya." Ken said catching her.

"Sorry not used to heals." Kari said.

"It's ok. They don't look comfortable, are you going to make through the night in them?" Ken asked.

"Not sure." Kari answered.

"Well good luck." Ken said.

"Thanks." Kari said. The two went back inside. They left his room and went to the living room where Ken's parents were waiting for them.

"Think they're ready yet?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

"They'll come out when they're ready." Mr. Ichijouji said.

"Oh wait until you see Kari, she looks so beautiful, and standing next to Ken they'll make a cute couple." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"Honey they're not actually dating." Mr. Ichijiouji reminded his wife.

"I know." She said.

"We're ready." Ken said. The adults turned around to see Ken and Kari standing next to each other holding hands.

"I'll go get the camera." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"Here's mine." Kari said holding it in her other hand. Mrs. Ichijouji took it from Kari. The two stood next to each other.

"Ken scoot a little closer to Kari." Mrs. Ichijouji said. Ken moved closer to Kari.

"Now put your arm around her." Ken's mother instructed. Ken did as told. He put his arm around her waist.

"Kari put your arm around his." His mother said. Kari did as she was told.

"Ok smile." She said. She took the picture.

"Aww nice." Mrs. ichijouji said. She took a few more pictures.

"Ken don't forget the flowers." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"Right." Ken said. He took Kari's hand and lead her to the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and pulled out the box. Ken opened the box and pulled out the flowers.

"What do you think?" Ken asked.

"They're nice." Kari said.

"Do we have to wear them?" She whispered to him.

"Only until we get to school then we can take them off." Ken whispered back.

"Ok." Kari said.

"Hold it you two I need to film this." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"Ok go." She said once she had the camera rolling. Ken slid the corsage onto Kari's left wrist. Then she pinned Ken's flower onto the pocket of his jacket.

"Ok smile." Mrs. Ichijouji said taking another picture. She took a few more. One pick featured the digimon with their partners, and another featured Ken's parents.

"Ok time to go." Mr. ichijouji said. He got up and grabbed the keys and his jacket.

"Kari will you be ok? It's a little cold out." Mr. Ichijouji said.

"I"ll be fine." Kari said. She grabbed her purse and jacket from Ken's room.

"Alright you two my d-terminal is in my room. Kari has hers if you need to get to us. We'll both have our digivice with us." Ken told the digimon.

"We'll be fine." Gatomon said.

"Go on have fun." Wormmon said.

"Alright, we'll see you guys soon." Kari said.

"Bye." Ken said. "Bye." Gatomon said. The two digimon watched their partners leave then went back to Ken's room.

"Do you think Ken's going to ask her tonight?" Gatomon asked.

"Not sure. He has been hesitant about it all week." Wormmon said. The two were quiet for a minute. Wormmon crawled over to the computer and turned it on.

"What do you think Kari will say if he asks?" Wormmon asked.

"I think she'll say yes, but if he hurts her, I'll claw him." Gatomon said.

"You'll have to get through me first." Wormmon said.

"Oh yeah want to try." Gatomon said.

"Sure." Wormmon said. The two jumped at each other. The fell off the desk and started rolling around on the floor.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked seeing the two digimon on the floor.

"Just having fun." Gatomon said.

"Just don't break anything." Mrs. Ichijijouji said.

"We won't." They said together. Mrs. Ichiijouji closed the door and walked away, leaving the two to continue their fight.

"I'll drop you to off at the side to avoid paparazzi." Mr. Ichijouji said.

"Thanks dad, that way we can avoid the crowd." Ken said.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"Ok, then." Mr. Ichijouji said. He pulled away from the main parking lot and parked at a side door. Kari and Ken got out of the car.

"What time should I pick you up?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"Not sure, we'll walk home or I'll call you." Ken said.

"Have fun you too." Mr. Ichijoiji said.

"Thanks we will." Ken said. He closed the door and waved bye to his father as he drove away.

"Ready?" Ken asked. Kari nodded.

Author's notes:

~I'm busy and lazy I know.

~I write the chapters then get lazy when it comes time to posting it.

~Next chapter will be up whenever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Last time: (Cody's P.O.V.) Leading up to the event, Kari and Ken were busy getting ready. Rumors started going around of the two dating, because they were hanging out after school everyday doing homework together. Luckily those rumors are not true. It was decided that Kari would spend the weekend at Ken's for the dace.

Summary: Kari and Ken go to the dance.

Ken opened the side door and let Kari inside.

"Let's go to my locker. We can put your stuff there." Ken said. Kari nodded and followed him. They went down the hall a bit and stopped in front of a tall gray locker.

"This is it." Ken said as he started turning the number on the padlock.

"And we're in." He said opening the door. Ken took a couple of books off the top shelf and moved them to the bottom one. Kari took her d-terminal out of her jacket pocket and placed it on the shelf. She took off her jacket and placed it on a hook. Ken did the same thing.

"Ken." A voice called from down the hall.

"Alex hi." Ken said.

"Hi Ken." Alex said coming towards him with a girl. The girl was a little taller than Kari but shorter than Ken. She had long brown hair tied back into a high ponytail and wore a white floor length dress with heals.

"Hi Maria." Ken said.

"Who's your girlfriend here?" Maria asked.

"I'm Kari, and I'm not his girlfriend." Kari said.

"Oh so you're Kari. Ken has told me about you." Alex said.

"I only mentioned her cause you saw me messaging her the other day." Ken stated.

"Right." Alex said. Kari turned around and grabbed her d-terminal out of Ken's locker.

"Where are you from Kari?" Maria asked.

"Across the river in Odaiba." Kari said looking up from the email.

"Who's the message from?" Ken asked.

"Matt, wondering if we were going to see him before the dance." Kari said.

"Yeah tell him we're at the school." Ken said. Kari nodded and sent him a message.

"You know Matt from the teenage wolves?" Maria asked.

"He's my brother's best friend. And his brother is my best friend." Kari answered.

"The four hang out a lot." Ken said.

"That's cool." Alex said. Kari closed her d-terminal and put it back in Ken's locker.

"We should probably get going." Kari said to come.

"Right well see you guys inside." Ken said.

"Yeah we'll save seats for you." Alex said.

"Or we could go with you guys to see Matt." Maria said.

"Maybe later, right now he's expecting the two of us." Ken said.

"You two go, we'll meet him later." Alex said. Maria pouted.

"Come on we'll see him later." Alex said leading her away from Ken and Kari.

"But I want to see Matt." She said.

"I know and we will later." Alex said. Kari and Ken watched them leave.

"Sorry about them." Ken said.

"It's fine. Alex seems nice." Kari said.

"And Maria?" Ken asked.

"I don't know." Kari said.

"She's a little bossy. She followed me around and tried to ask me out a few time back when I had the genius boy label on me." Ken said.

"Right, I bet that grabbed a lot of girls' attention." Kari said.

"Yeah it did, but I didn't care then." Ken said.

"But you're aware of it now." Kari said.

"I've always been aware of it, just didn't care for it." Ken said.

"Do you care for it now?" Kari asked.

"Not really. I don't like girls chasing me around." Ken said.

"Does that still happen now?" Kari asked.

"Not really. But me coming here with a girl will get a lot of press or me at any event." Ken said.

"I see." Kari said.

"Come on band rom is this way." Ken said. The two went down a hallway and stopped when they noticed a line of girls outside the band room. A couple of teachers were at the doors guarding it.

"Can we get in?" Ken asked.

"Not sure." Kari said.

"Settle down, settle down Matt is busy hell sign autographs later." The teacher said.

"Come on." Ken said. He grabbed Kari's hand and walked passed the line of girls.

"Hello Ken." The teacher said noticing them.

"Hi." Ken said.

"Look Ken brought a date." A girl whispered. A few more whispers went around the girls in line.

"We were wondering if we could see Matt." Ken said.

"Go right ahead. He's been waiting for you two." The teacher said. the two bowed and went inside.

"I'm a friend of Matt's too." A few girls whined behind them. The teacher ignored the girls. Ken took Kari's hand and lead her into the back of the bandroom. Matt and his band were busy doing a soundcheck while waiting for Kari and Ken.

"Is Ken dating Kari?" The guitarist asked.

"They're just friends." Matt answered.

"But they came to this even together right?" The drummer asked.

"Right. As friends." Matt answered.

"I thought she was dating your brother" the keyboard player said.

"No they're just friends as well." Matt answered.

"So is she dating anyone?" The guitarist asked.

"No, and don't think about it." Matt said.

"Fine." The guitarist said and walked away.

"Why don't you two make a cute couple." The drummer said. Matt and the guitarist turned around to see Ken and Kari walking towards them holding hands. "Hey guys." Matt said. He quickly shooed his band away to give the three some alone time.

"Hey Matt." Ken said.

"Hey." Kari said.

"Is everything alright?" Matt asked noticing Kari wasn't her smiling self.

"We had a run in with a teammate of mine and his date was a little rude towards her." Ken said. Matt pulled away from Ken.

"What did she say to her?" Matt asked.

"She didn't seem pleased that Kari was here with me." Ken said. Matt sighed.

"Fangirl?" He asked.

"Not really." Ken said.

"Snobby attitude?" Matt asked.

"Not really." Ken said.

"Attitude problems?" Matt asked.

"Yep." Ken said. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Just stay close to her and keep an eye on her." Matt said. Ken nodded.

"Look Ken, you may not know this but when Tai's not around, I'm sort of the big brother to her. So I end up keeping an eye on her." Matt said. Ken nodded. The two went back over to Kari.

"We should probably head to the school gym." Kari said.

"I should get back to the soundcheck. I'll come hang out with you guys after my set." Matt said. The two nodded.

"We'll see you later." Ken said.

"See ya." Matt said.

"Bye." Kari said.

"Bye." Matt said.

"Come on." Ken said and lead Kari out of the band room. They went down another hall towards the gym. There, they got in line and waited to enter the gym. Two more teachers sat at a table taking dow names of the students and letting them enter the gym. The line was slowly moving. There were no sign of reporters.

"Aren't there supposed to be reporters?" Kari asked Ken.

"Not sure, they're probably outside but we snuck in through a different way remember?" Ken said.

"Right." Kari said.

"I'm not sure if there are any inside the gym though." Ken said.

"Don't worry we can handle it." Kari said. Ken nodded in agreement.

"Don't let Maria get to you. I know she can be rude, so ignore her whenever possible. Matt and I here to help if you run into trouble. Just enjoy yourself and try to have fun, ok?" Ken said. Kari nodded.

"Next" The teacher said. The line moved slowly. Eventually it was their turn. Ken signed them in and they went into the gym. The gym was decorated with school colors. Streamers were everywhere across the ceiling. A huge banner hang on the wall that said "Congratulations Hamachi soccer team!" The band was set up on a stage opposite the door. A DJ was next to them. Tables and chairs were all over the gym with a dance floor up front near the stage. Snacks and drinks were on tables next to the bleachers. A photographer was near the entrance taking pictures of couples for the dance.

"So what should we do first?" Ken asked. Kari looked around.

"Not sure." Kari said. Kids were everywhere talking with each other and dancing.

"I guess photos first since our parents want some." Kari said. Ken nodded in agreement. The two went right over to the photographer.

"Hi, we were wondering if you take some photos of us." Kari said.

"Sure in a minute." The photographer said as he set up the camera.

"Ok I'll just need names." The photographer said.

"Ken Ichijouji and Kari Kamiya." Ken said.

"Kari, I thought that was you." The photographer said.

"It's me." Kari said. "You two can move in front of the screen." The photographer said. The two walked over to the green screen. The photographer took a few pictures of them.

"They came out nice." The photographer said looking at the pictures.

"Come look." He said. The two went over to the table he was at.

"They're nice." Kari said.

"Noriko didn't tell me you would be here." Noriko's father said.

"I did't tell her. Only a few of my friends know I'm here, including my brother." Kari said.

"Well I'll tell her you said hi." He said.

"Could you not. We're trying to keep this a secret." Kari said. The photographer nodded.

"How is she by the way?" Kari asked.

"Not bad, she's home doing homework." The photographer said.

"I'll be doing that this weekend." Kari said.

"Well here are your photos." The photographer said handing them each a large white envelope.

"Thanks." The two said.

"It was nice seeing you Kari." The photographer said.

"Yeah you too." Kari said. He smiled and went back to take pictures of the next group of kids.

"Noriko is she?" Ken started to asked.

"Different one. She's my friend outside of the digidestine group. We became friends and hung out after the first adventure in the digital world." Kari said knowing what Ken's question was.

"I thought you and TK." Ken said.

"He is but we lost touch in the past few years after the first trip to the digital world, Noriko became my friend after that." Kari said.

"So why didn't you want her father to tell her you were here?" Ken asked.

"Um, she likes you and she would tell everyone if she knew I was here." Kari said.

"She'll start rumors." Kari said.

"Rumors?" Ken asked.

"Yeah she started that rumor that we're dating." Kari said.

"How did that happen?" Ken asked.

"She saw us together at the bridge hanging out and talking." Kari said. Ken nodded.

"I won't deny this." Ken said.

"Huh?" Kari said.

"If people ask about us. I won't deny that I asked you to the dance." Ken said.

"Oh." Kari said.

"They're nothing to hide from it." Ken said.

"I know." Kari said.

"Everything will be fine." Ken said. Kari nodded. The two went to find table to sit at.

"Ken, Kari over here." Alex said waving his hand at their direction.

"Ok." He said. The two went over to the table.

"Hey, come join us." Maria said suddenly being nice. The two took a seat at the table. Maria moved her seat being near Alex to right next to Ken. She wrapped her arms around Ken's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Ken untangled himself from her and moved closer to Kari. Alex moved closer to Maria and comforted her. Ken's soccer coach came onto the stage and tapped the night.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to tonight's event, celebrating the amazing job our sports team has done this ear." The coach said. Everyone started clapping and cheering. Matt and his bandmate appeared on stage next to the coach and started setting up. The girls in the gym started screaming. Kari looked over at Matt and smiled at him. He noticed her an smiled back.

"Are you guys ready for some fun?" Matt asked. Everyone cheered.

"Alright, I want everyone up and dancing." Matt said.

"Shall we?" Ken asked Kari. Kari nodded. The two got up and went to the dance floor. After dancing through the first song, everyone stopped and clapped for Matt. After that Matt played a few more songs. Then the band took a break and the DJ played some music. Kari and Ken were back at their seats talking to each other. Matt grabbed a drink from the food table and decided to join them.

"Hey guys." He said as he took a seat next to Ken.

"So what do did you guys think?" Matt asked them.

"Not bad. I'm still surprised you're here performing for a school event. You're usually at arena." Kari said.

"The music was a bit different too." Ken said.

"We had to change it for a bit because of the dance." Matt said.

"Why?" Ken asked.

"We were told less rock n roll and more slow and calm." Matt answered.

"And you're ok with that?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, it's not bad as you think." Matt said.

"Well you're still doing great." Ken said.

"It's Matt." A voice said from behind them.

"Matt meet Alex and Maria." Ken said. Matt looked over at the two. _So this is the girl who is putting a wedge between Kari and Ken. Not if I can help it._ Matt thought to himself.

"Matt?" Kari said.

"Oh, nice to meet you guys." Matt said.

"Yeah you too." Alex said.

"I can't believe I'm with Matt." Maria said.

"Don't you have a date?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, me." Alex said pulling her off Matt.

"Um we need to talk." Maria said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Come on." Maria said and dragged Alex away from the table. The two were in the corner of the gym arguing.

"Think they're ok?" Matt asked.

"They'll be fine." Ken said. Matt returned to the table without Maria.

"Everything ok?" Kari asked.

"Everything is fine." Alex said.

"You sure?" Kari asked.

"No." Alex said then thumped his head on the table.

"Where is Maria by the way?" Kari asked.

"Not sure." Alex said.

"I'll go find her." Matt said.

"Ok." Kari said. Matt got up and left the table.

"Everything will be fine." Kari said.

"Are you two dating?" Ken asked.

"No, I asked her and she agreed, though I didn't know she would be ditching me throughout the night." Alex said.

"Why did she agree to go with you?" Ken asked. Alex looked at Ken and Kari.

"Us?" Kari asked. Alex shook his head and looked at Ken.

"Ken?" Kari asked.

"Yeah him." Alex said.

"What did he do?" Kari asked.

"Maria asked you to the dance, and when you denied her. I asked her." Alex said.

"I had already asked Kari then." Ken said.

"I know, you said you asked her the day you found out." Alex said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here." Kari said.

"Don't say that." Ken said.

"Ken's right. This isn't your fault. It's who she is." Alex said. Kari nodded.

"Look here they come now." Ken said. Matt and Maria returned to the table.

"Everything ok?" Ken asked. They nodded.

"Maria I'm sorry I couldn't go to the dance with you." Ken said.

"It's ok." Maria said.

"Would Matt Ishida, please report to the stage. Matt Ishida to the stage." The guitarist said into the mic.

"Well, I better go, see you guys later." Matt said.

"Bye Matt." Maria said.

"Bye." Matt said and left.

"Look Maria, if it's I'll share a dance with you." Ken said.

"Ok, let's go." She said cheering up.

"Wait what?" Ken asked. She grabbed him by the arm and lead him to the dance floor. Alex and Kari looked at each other.

"Do you want to dance?" Alex asked.

"What kind of dance is this?" Kari asked.

"Slow dance it looks like." Alex said seeing everyone pairing up.

"I think I'll sit this one out." Kari said.

"How about something to eat or drink?" Alex offered.

"No thanks." Kari said.

"How about we go outside for some fresh air." Alex said.

"Sure." Kari said. The two got up and walked over to the gym doors. They passed Matt who was on stage singing and Ken and Maria who were dancing in the crowd. Matt was on stage singing when he noticed Ken was with Maria. He looked over at the table and noticed that was empty. He looked around again and saw Kari and Alex leave the gym. Matt continued with the song. He figured he would talk to Ken about this later.

"Having fun so far?" Alex asked Kari.

"Not really, you?" Kari asked.

"Yeah same here." Alex said.

"We should probably head back inside, they might be looking for us." Kari said. Alex nodded and the two went back inside. Once inside they saw Maria and Ken on stage. Maria had Matt's mic in her had, and Ken was standing next to her nervous of what would happen next.

"Hi everyone great news. Ken Ichijouji and I are dating." Maria announced to the crowd. Everyone was silent. She gave the mic back to Matt and dragged Ken off the stage. Matt glared over at ken who was shocked at what had happened. Kari and Alex were in the crowd and said nothing.

"Kari." Ken said walking up to them.

"Kari, Ken." Matt said to them.

"Maria why did you do that?" Alex asked her.

"What did I do?" She asked. Alex growled at her. She grabbed Ken and hid behind him. Ken moved away from her and over to Kari. Kari moved away from him and closer to Matt. Matt said nothing and smiled at her.

"Maria why did you tell everyone we were dating?" Ken asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know what he means." Alex said.

"Come with me." Matt said to Kari. The two left the gym and back to the band room.

"Kari I saw what happened, you ok?" Matt asked.

"I think so." Kari said.

"If things don't work out, i can take you home." Matt said.

"Are you going to tell Tai what happened?" Kari asked.

"I might have to, if you end up going home tonight." Matt said.

"Tai's going to hurt Ken." Kari said.

"No he won't." Matt said.

"You sure?" Kari asked.

"Look Kari, if you and Ken can work things out by the end of the night, I won't say anything." Matt said.

"Ok." Kari said.

"Let's go back to the party." Matt said.

"Ok." Kari said.

"There you guys are." Ken said noticing them as they entered the gym.

"We were talking." Kari said.

"Can we talk?" Ken asked.

"Yeah sure." Kari said.

"Kari I had no idea ay of this was going to happen." Ken said.

"I know." Kari said.

"I'm sorry." Ken said.

"It's ok." Kari said.

"No it's not." Ken said.

"Ken." Kari said.

"I'm not her boyfriend, and I don't like her like that." Ken said.

"I know." Kari said.

"I like you." Ken said without realizing what he just said.

"What?" Kari asked.

"I said I like you." Ken said.

"Really?" Kari asked.

"Yeah it's been a while now, so that's why I asked you to the dance." Ken said blushing.

"You're sweet." Kari said.

"Uh thanks." Ken said. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I like you too." Kari said.

"Really?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"Good, then would you want to go out on a date with me sometime?" Ken asked.

"Sure, I would love to." Kari said.

"And maybe if things work out, we can try dating." Ken said.

"That would be nice." Kari said.

"Great." Ken said.

"I think we need to head back to the dance now." Kari said. Ken nodded.

"Come on." Kari said grabbing Ken by the hand. The two went back to the dance holding hands. Matt was on stage when he noticed them returning. Ken looked up at Matt and showed that he and Kari made up. Matt noticed the two were holding hands.

"Ok everyone, we're going to slow things down a bit." Matt said before he started playing. Everyone quickly partnered up on the dance floor. Matt started playing a slow song and everyone started dancing to it.

"Shall we?" Ken asked. Kari nodded and placed her arms around Ken's neck. Ken placed his hands around her waist. The two started swaying to the music. "This isn't so bad." Ken said.

"Yeah not as weird as I thought." Kari said. Ken nodded.

"Did you mean it?" Kari asked.

"Yeah I did." Ken said. Kari smiled and moved closer to him. She hugged him tighter.

"Thanks Ken." Kari said.

"Anytime." Ken said holding her close. Ken surprised her by kissing her in front of everyone. Everyone stopped and stared at them. The two separated and every started cheering.

"This just in, Ken Ichijouji has a girlfriend." A news reporter said stepping in front of the couple.

"Umm." They said.

"So who's the lucky lady?" The reporter asked sticking a microphone in front of Kari.

"Kari." Kari said.

"And how did you two meet?" Another reporter asked.

"At a soccer game." Kari said.

"OK time to go." A teacher said stepping in front of them. A few more came ushering the reporters out of the gym.

"Sorry about that." One said bowing to them.

"No worries." Ken said.

"Ken if those reporter put a story out about everyone will be mad." Kari said.

"Good point." Ken said.

"Can you do one more favor for us?" Ken asked the teacher. The teacher nodded.

"Can you make sure, that story isn't put out, we don't want people to know right away." Ken said.

"Of course." The teacher said and left the gym.

"Thank you." Ken said.

"Everything ok?" Matt asked joining them.

"Yeah we're fine." Ken said.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"We were dancing, talking, then we kissed and finally the reporters started asking us questions, mainly Kari." Ken said.

"I see." Matt said.

"The teacher said he'll make sure the story won't get out." Ken said.

"Good, oh and Ken you just broke Tai's rules in about five minutes flat." Matt said.

"I'm, dead." Ken said.

"You're not going to well Tai are you?" Kari asked.

"I won't, but if he finds out from that story. Good luck." Matt said.

"Gee thanks." Ken said.

"Just make sure you tell Tai before he finds out from the news." Matt said. Ken nodded.

"You ok?" Kari asked. Yeah I'm fine." Ken said.

"Good." Kari said.

"Let's just go enjoy the rest of the dance." Ken said. Kari nodded. The rest of the dance went by smoothly. Kari and Ken were back in the music room talking to Matt.

"So are you two dating?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, we are." Kari said holding Ken's hand.

"Congrats you two." Matt said smiling.

"Thanks." They said together. They went back to Ken's locker and grabbed their stuff. They went out the side door, where they waited for a ride.

"Again sorry about tonight." Ken said.

"It's ok, everything worked out in the end." Kari said.

"I know." Ken said.

"It might be best if we don't tell anyone what happened yet." Kari said.

"Right it's best to keep it between us for now." Ken said.

"It's such a nice night." Kari said. Ken nodded in agreement. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kari.

"Thought you could se another layer." Ken said.

"Thanks." Kari said as Mr. Ichijouji pulled up in the van

. "You kids ready to go?" He said. The climbed into the backseat. Ken sat at the window and Kari sat in the middle close to him.

"So how was the dance?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"Not how I thought it was going to be." Ken said.

"Well you never know what happens at a middle school dance." Mr. Ichijouji said.

"That's true." Kari said.

"Well I want to hear all about it." Mr. Ichijoi said. The kids looked at each other nervously. They returned the apartment building. They all went up to the apartment.

"Good you're home. How was it?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

"Let's just say things didn't go as planned." Kari said.

"Aww that's ashame" Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"Where are the digimon?" Kari asked.

"Watching tv." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"I'll go check on them." Kari said.

"I'll come with you." Ken said and followed her. The two digimon were on the couch asleep as the tv was playing a movie. Kari grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. The two picked up their partners. The two digimon stayed asleep.

"Let's put them in my room." Ken whispered. Kari nodded. They went into Ken's room. There was a second bed set on the floor for Kari. Ken climbed up the ladder and placed Wormmon on his pillow. Kari placed Gatomon in her gym bag. The two quickly backed out of the room.

"Kari, I made a bed for you in Ken's room. You can sleep there as long as he stays up in his own bed." Mrs. ichijoiji said.

"Thank you. I noticed." Kari said.

"Anything exciting happened at the dance?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

"Matt was there as the entertainment." Ken said.

"And I met some of Ken's teammate from soccer." Kari said.

"How was that?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

"It was ok, a lot of them were nice." Ken said.

"Others not so much." Kari said.

"Like who?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"Maria." Kari said.

"I know, not really fond of her." Mr. Ichijouji said.

"Oh she's the one who's been chasing you for months." Mrs. Ichijouji said. Ken nodded.

"She finally tried to take you didn't she?" Mrs. Ichiouji asked.

"She tried to drive a wedge between us." Kari said.

"But everything worked out in the end." Ken said.

"Well I'm glad." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"Well we're going to go to my room and talk for a bit." Ken said.

"Don't stay up too late." Mr. Ichijouji said.

"We won't." Ken said. They went back to Ken's room. Kari left Ken's room and changed in the bathroom. She came out in her pjs and returned to Ken's room. The two sat on the floor quietly.

"You ok?" Ken asked.

"I'm fine Ken." Kari said.

"Just making sure." Ken said.

"I know." Kari said.

"Good." Ken said.

"Ken?" Kari said.

"Yeah Kari?" He said. She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ok, time for bed." Ken said.

"I'm tired." She said. Ken helped her over to her bed. He tucked her in and turned off the light. He grabbed a flashlight and may his way up to his bed.

Author's notes:

~Next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Last time: (Kari's P.O.V.) The night of the school dance came. I had even planned to spend the weekend at Ken's. We went to the dance, where I met a few of Ken's teammates. Everything seems fine until one girl, Maria, decided to drive a wedge between Ken and me. Of course things didn't turn out the way she wanted. Matt was there partly as entertainment and partly to keep an eye on things. In the end everything turned out alright.

Summary: Kari and Ken go on their first date.

The next day, Ken woke up to see Kari still asleep. He quickly slipped out of the apartment to do an errand. Kari woke up to find herself alone in Ken's room with the digimon still sleeping. She got up and left Ken's room. Kari went to the kitchen to find herself the only one up. Kari noticed a note from Ken's parents. They had both left for work early morning and left money for her and Ken. She couldn't find money next to the note. She went back to Ken's room and grabbed her homework. Kari sat on the couch in front of the tv and started doing homework. The digimon woke up and soon joined her. Ken came back in the apartment. He went unnoticed by Kari and the digimon. He quickly slipped into his room. Ken grabbed a box of chocolate and a rose out of the bag and his homework. He pulled out his notebook and ripped out a piece of paper. He wrote a quick note and attached it to the rose. He left his room and went over to Kari in the living room.

"Kari?" Ken said. Kari looked up at him.

"There you are, where were you?" She asked.

"Out, I had to run a quick errand before we hung out." Ken said.

"I could have gone with you." Kari said.

"I had to go by myself." Ken said.

"Oh." Kari said.

"Um these are for you." Ken said giving Kari the box of chocolate and rose.

"Thanks." Kari said taking them. The digimon turned around to see what was going on. Ken took a seat next to her. He watched her open the note.

"You're a nerd Ken." Kari said.

"Huh?" Ken asked.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble to ask me out." Kari said.

"Yeah I know." Ken said.

"Weirdo." Kari said.

"Hey." Ken said.

"You're still sweet. Thanks." Kari said.

"So it's a yes, right?" Ken asked.

"Yes." Kari said. She opened the box of chocolate.

"Want one?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said. She gave him a piece of chocolate from the box.

"What about you two?" She asked the digimon.

"Yes please." Wormmon said.

"Yes" Gatomon said. Kari handed them the box so they could pic what they want.

"Only one you two." Ken said.

"It's ok, they can have a few more." Kari said.

"If you say so, just don't get sick on my bed." Ken said.

"We won't." Wormmon said.

"If you say so." Ken said.

"Ok, I think you two are done for now." Kari said taking the box away. The two digimon whined.

"You two can have some more later." Kari said. The two nodded.

"Or we can take them to the candy store near the park, grab them a little brat there and do homework at the park." Ken suggested.

"Do you have money for it?" Kari asked.

"My parents gave me enough money for the day, plus I have some of my own." Ken said.

"Well I have money too, so I can help pay as well." Kari said.

"Fine but I'm paying for the date." Ken said.

"Fine by me." Kari said. The grabbed their things and went down to the park. They held their digimon in their arms who pretended to be stuff animals. They entered the candy store and looked around.

"See anything you guys like?" Kari asked. The digimon looked around.

"Over there." Gatomon said. The walked in a different direction from Ken.

"Figures you would go for the pack of Swedish fish." Kari said. She reached over and took the bag off the hook. The two looked around some more.

"Find anything?" Ken asked. Kari showed him the Swedish fish.

"You?" She asked. Ken showed her his bad.

"Gummy worms." She said. Ken nodded.

"You want anything?" Kari asked.

"Sure. You?" Ken said.

"Maybe." Kari said.

"What if we shared something?" Ken suggested.

"Sure." Kari said. The two both agreed on some fudge. Kari payed for the candy and they left the shop. They went across the street over to the park. Ken lead them to spot that was away from all the people.

"We should be good here." He said.

"You sure?" Kari asked still seeing people nearby.

"Yes, they'll hide in the bush if anyone comes to close." Ken said.

"Got that you two?" Kari said. The two digimon nodded.

"And stay close." Ken said. The two nodded and ran off to play.

"I feel like we're parents and they're the kids." Ken said.

"I know what you mean." Kari said.

"Guess we should get started on homework." Kari said. Ken nodded in agreement.

"Ken?" A voice said. The two looked up to see Alex and Maria.

"Hi guys." Ken said.

"What brings you two here?" Maria asked.

"Homework." Kari answered.

"You guys?" Ken asked.

"Our morning jog." Maria said.

"I see." Kari said.

"We better get going." Alex said. Ken nodded.

"See you two at school." Ken said.

"You too." Alex said.

"Nice Meeting you Kari and sorry about everything." Maria said.

"It's ok. Nice meeting you too." Kari said.

"Bye." They said and ran off.

"She seemed nice today." Kari said. Ken nodded in agreement. In another area of the park a reporter was on a mission. He was busy searching for Ken and the girl he went to the dance with. He had a camera and notepad pad with him. He hid behind a bush and saw Ken talking with a girl. Unfortunately he could not hear what they were saying. He decided to move the bush closer. He lifted the bush and walked closer to the couple. When he could hear them he stopped.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Kari asked.

"Not sure. What do you want to do?" Ken asked

"I thought you said movie and dinner." Kari said.

"I did?" Ken asked.

"You did." Kari said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ken said. The reporter quickly wrote everything down. He looked up and noticed a white cat looking at him.

"Hi there little one." He said. Gatomon meowed.

"Ok now, shoo so I can do my work." The reporter said. Gatomon stayed put. No way was this reporter was going to put out a story about Kari and Ken. She stared at the reporter. Wormmon was above her in a tree watching her. He released a sticky net and grabbed the reporter's camera. He took the camera and hid. He flipped through the pictures on the camera. There were pictures of Kari and Ken from the dance.

"What a cute couple" Wormmon said to himself before deleting the pictures. He sent the camera back down to Gatomon with his sticky net. He then took the notebook out of the reporter's hand. He looked at the notes and quickly tore up the pages. He threw the notebook back down to the ground. Gatomon growled at the reporter.

"It's quiet." Ken said. "

Maybe we should go looking for the digimon." Kari suggested.

"I bet they're just playing." Ken said.

"I guess you're right." Kari said. The two decided to continue their homework.

"Ok, I think I've done everything." Kari said going over her homework.

"Yeah me too." Ken said.

"Time to find the digimon." Kari said. Ken nodded in agreement. They quickly packed up their things. The two heard a scream.

"What was that?" Kari asked.

"Let's go find out." Ken said. They grabbed their things and went down the path a little.

"Where are they?" Ken asked.

"There." Kari said seeing Gatomon staring at a person.

"There you are." Kari said picking up Gatomon.

"She's your pet?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." Kari said holding onto Gatomon tightly.

"Keep her away from me." The reporter said.

"Sorry, she didn't mean any harm." Ken said.

"The cat ruined my camera and notebook." The reporter said.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to. She was just having fun." Ken said quickly.

"Something from the tree took my camera and notepad while she was distracting me." The reporter said.

"I'm sure your things didn't get damaged by it." Ken said.

"They're sticky" the reporter commented.

"No big deal." Ken said wiping it off of the camera and notebook. He quickly looked through the camera and notepad.

"Here you go." Ken said giving them back. The man looked them back and walked away.

"You're welcome." Kari said.

"Come on let's grab the digimon and go home." Ken said.

"Where is Wormmon?" Kari asked Gatomon. Gatomon pointed above them.

"Hi." He said waving to them.

"Get down here." Kari said.

"Ok." He said and jumped down.

"You know you two are in trouble." Ken said picking up Wormmon.

"We know." The two digimon said. They placed their digimon in their bag and went back to the apartment.

"Who was that guy?" Kari asked.

"Not sure." Ken said.

"He seemed scared of Gatomon." Kari said.

"Must have been something they done." Ken said. The two returned to Ken's apartment.

"Ok what did you two do?" Kari asked, once they were back in Ken's room.

"Nothing." Gatomon said.

"Who was that guy you two scared?" Ken asked.

"No one we knew." Wormmon said.

"He was a random reporter trying to get the scoop on you guys." Gatomon said.

"So we got rid of the evidence." Wormmon said.

"So he was trying to put a story about us out?" Ken asked. The digimon nodded.

"I wonder if he was at the dance last night." Kari said.

"I don't remember then again a lot of reporters were there." Ken said.

"You think he'l put a story about us?" Kari asked.

"Not sure but that means the others will find out before we can tell them." Ken said.

"That's true, and we weren't going to tell them right away." Kari said.

"When were you going to tell them?" Gatomon asked.

"We were going to do it at the picnic but it might be tomorrow instead." Ken said.

"Well let's wait and see. If it comes up we'll tell them, if not we'll wait." Kari said.

"Speaking of which we should get ready." Ken said.

"Right." Kari said. The two changed into nicer clothes. Ken was wearing his school uniform as it looked nice but not too formal for him. Kari was in a pink dress with a jean jacket over it.

"You ready?" Ken asked.

"Yep." Kari answered.

"Alright let's go." Ken said.

"Now you two stay here." Kari said. The two digimon nodded.

"Can you keep an eye on them and make sure they don't leave the apartment?" Kari asked Ken's parents who were home from work.

"We will, don't worry." Mr. Ichoiuoji said.

"Have fun you two." Mrs. Ichijijouji said.

"We will." Kari said. Ken grabbed Kari's hand and lead her out of the apartment.

"I can't believe Ken is going on his first date with his first girlfriend. He's all grown up." Mrs. Ichijoji said.

"Yes he is. And where are you two going?" Mr. Ichijoiji said. He looked over at the two digimon.

"No where." Gatomon said.

"You two better not leave the apartment." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"We won't." Wormmon said.

"We can't leave now what?" Gatomon asked.

"No clue." Wormmon said.

"I'm hungry let's get some food." Gatomon said.

"OK." Wormmon said and the two went to the kitchen. Ken and Kari were walking down the street holding hands. No one payed attention to the two teens. "What do you think will happen if the story of us dating goes out to the public?" Kari asked.

"Not sure, but don't worry everything will be alright." Ken said as they reached the theater.

"I know." Kari said. "Besides if anyone asks about us I'm not denying it." Ken said.

"And I wasn't either, so we're on the same page." Kari said.

"Besides the story won't last long. The reporters will get tired of it after a while and move on. It'll come back to u if we break up or something like that." Ken said.

"That makes sense." Kari said. Ken bought the tickets and gave one to Kari. The decided not to get food at the theaters since they were going out to eat afterwards.

"What are we seeing?" Kari asked.

"Not telling." Ken said.

"Of course not." Kari said and followed him. The two went inside to find it empty.

"Are we the only ones here?" Kari asked.

"No we're just really early." Ken said.

"I see." Kari said. The two decided to pick a seat in the back row of the theater.

"Why are we here early?" Kari asked.

"To avoid the crowd and pray that I don't get recognized." Ken said.

"Sure." Kari said.

"I'm serious." Ken said. Kari giggled.

"I believe you." She said.

"Good." Ken said.

"So how often do people recognize you?" Kari asked.

"Not often if I'm careful." Ken said.

"Well that's good." Kari said.

"But everyone here know me and they're used to seeing me around town." Ken said.

"Well that's true. Even in Odaiba people don't really pay attention to you." Kari said.

"I've been recognized a few times. But people usually leave me a lone if I'm with other people." Ken said. Kari nodded. Soon the theater filled up with more people. The lights dimmed down and the movie started. The movie was Star Wars. Through out the movie, Ken found himself wrapping his arm around Kari's shoulder. Kari looked at him and smiled. Kari leaned in towards him and the two watched the film. When it end, the two left the theater.

"So what do you think?" Ken asked.

"I liked it. It was really good. You?" Kari said.

"Yeah same here." Ken said.

"Have you seen the whole series before?" Kari asked.

"Not really. I've only seen a few." Ken said.

"I've seen them all once, when I was younger." Kari said.

"Really?" Ken asked. Kari nodded.

"We had a huge movie marathon at Izzy's once and this is what he picked." Kari said.

"I wasn't sure if you would like it. I just picked it cause it's the newest movie the everyone is talking about." Ken said.

"Well you did good with the pick." Kari said.

"Thanks." Ken said. The two left the theater. They went across the street for some pizza.

"I was trying to go for something not to formal." Ken said.

"Well you did good for a first date." Kari said.

"Thanks." Ken said. Ken checked his phone for the time.

"It's getting late we should head home." Ken said. Kari nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Kari said.

"Well today was fun." Ken said as they were walking home.

"Yeah it was." Kari said.

"Two days one more to go." Ken said.

"Yep." Kari said. "So what shoul we do tomorrow?" Ken asked.

"Not sure. I have to go back home. And I know the others will want to know what happen." Kari said.

"That's true. But can we do something tomorrow before you have to go back?" Ken said. Kari nodded.

"Good." Ken said. The two reached the apartment. The two went to the elevator where Ken pressed the button to the top floor of the building.

"Where are we going?" Kari asked noticing the button he pushed.

"You'll see." Ken said. They reached the top floor of the apartment.

"This way." Ken said leading her down the hall.

"Through here." Ken said stopping at a doorway. They went up the stairs to the roof of the building. Ken lead her to the edge to get a view of the city.

"Wow." Kari said.

"Like it?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. Do you come up here often?" Kari said.

"Not really only when I need to think." Ken said.

"Are we allowed up here?" Kari asked.

"Yeah we are. No one comes up here." Ken said.

"It's peaceful." Kari said.

"It helps me think, or get away from the world some times." Ken said.

"I see why." Kari said.

"We should probably head back." Ken said.

"Ok." Kari said. Ken took her hand and they went back to the apartment. By the time they got back to the apartment, Ken's parents were still awake waiting for them.

"Good you guys are back." Mr. Ichijouji said.

"Yeah, sorry if we're late." Ken said.

"Nope, you kids are on time." Mrs. ichijouji said.

"How was it?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"Not bad." Kari said.

"Did you two enjoy the movie?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked. The two nodded.

"And you'e being good to her?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"Yeah he is." Kari said. Ken blushed and looked down at his feet.

"But this is only your first date." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"You two will more experience as time goes on." Mr. Ichijouji said. Now Kari was blushing with Ken.

"We'll be in my room." Ken said.

"Leave the door open." Mrs. Icjijouji said.

"We will." Ken said. They went off to his room. There they found the digimon asleep in Ken's bed.

"Well looks like I'm not getting my bed tonight." Ken said.

"You could sleep on the floor with me." Kari said.

"I don't think my parents would like that. Guess I'll sleep on the couch." Ken said.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want to stay in your room." Kari said.

"NO, you stay here. My parents will be disappointed if they found out I made you sleep on the couch." Ken said.

"What if I wanted to." Kari said.

"They still might be mad." Ken said.

"Will you be ok?" Kari asked. Ken nodded.

"I'll stay here until my parents go to bed, then I'll go to the living room." Ken said.

"Ok." Kari said. The two sat on the floor and talked quietly. Eventually Ken's parents went to bed and he retreated to the living room. The next morning Ken woke up to find himself on the floor of the living room.

"Ken, honey, why did you sleep on the couch last night?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

"The digimon took over my bed." Ken said. The parents looked confused.

"Morning Ken." Kari said walking into the living room. He looked over to see Kari still in her pjs. She was also holding the digimon in her hands. Wormmon jumped out of Kari's arm and over to Ken.

"Hey there buddy." Ken said.

"Why are you on the floor?" Wormmon asked.

"I must have rolled off the couch during the night." Ken said.

"Need a hand?" Kari asked.

"Thanks." Ken said taking it. She pulled him onto his feet. The two went off to Ken's room. Kari came out of the room and went to the bathroom. The two came out wearing their regular outfits.

"Ken, your school dance is in the paper." Mrs. ichijouji said. Ken took the paper from his mom and began reading the article.

"Well?" Kari asked.

"Yep we're in it." Ken said. He pointed to a picture of the two kissing.

"Thinks the others know about this?" Kari asked.

"Hopefully not yet." Ken said. Ken continued reading the paper.

"Now what?" Kari asked.

"I'm seeing if our date at the park is in the paper. Remember? Gatomon and Wormmon scared him away." Ken said. Kari nodded.

"Well?" Kari said.

"Nothing." Ken said.

"Well that's good." Kari said.

"He probably told his boss but didn't have the proof" Ken said. The two looked over at the digimon who smiled.

"Let's go out to eat then we can head back to Odaiba." Kari said.

"Sure." Ken said.

"Should I bring my stuff?" Kari asked.

"Sure we can go to the train from there." Ken said. Kari went back to Ken's room to pack up. Ken followed her and helped her out.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Not quite." Kari said. Two quickly finished packing up the bags. When they finished there was only three bags to carry. Kari took her backpack and bag with the dress. Ken carried her duffle bag.

"Thank you for letting me stay the weekend." Kari said bowing politely.

"No problem anytime." Mrs. ichijouji said.

"Thought I have a feeling you might be around more often." Mr. Ichijouji said.

"I'll be back around dinner time. I'm going to stay in Odaiba and hang out with some friends" Ken said.

"Ok have fun." Mr. Ichijouji said.

"We will." Ken said as he closed the door behind him.

"Seems they're ok with you being across town today." Kari said.

"They're just happy I have friends." Ken said. Kari nodded.

"Let's go here." Kari suggested.

"Sure." Ken said. He opened the door and they went inside.

"Table for 2?" the waitress asked. The two nodded.

"In a moment." She said and left. The digimon popped their heads out of the duffle.

"Smells good." Gatomon said.

"I'm hungry." Wormmon said.

"Hey you two keep quiet." Ken said.

"Ken follow me." The waitress said.

"Ok." Ken said. She lead them to booth where they sat down and put Kari's things next to them.

"Someone will be able to help you in a minute, bye Ken." The waitress said.

"Uh bye." Ken said.

"You know her?" Kari asked.

"Not really." Ken said.

"She knows you." Kari said.

"I think her parents work with my dad or something." Ken said.

"Does she go to your school?" Kari asked.

"No." Ken said.

"Maybe she's a fan." Kari said.

"Probably. Why jealous?" Ken said.

"No." Kari said.

"Good." Ken said.

"You've had to earn our trust. I'm not going to break it overtime you talk to a girl who isn't a digidestine." Kari said. Ken nodded in understanding. He remembered all the things he did to earn their trust.

"But if you start flirting then their might be problems." Kari said.

"Don't worry I'm not going to break anyone's trust anytime soon." Ken said.

"I know." Kari said. Another waitress came to the table.

"What can I get you? Oh hello Ken." She said.

"Hi, I didn't know you worked here." Ken said.

"Just started, haven't seen you in a few years." She said.

"I've been busy." Ken said.

"Right, school and the whole genius thing." The waitress said. Ken nodded.

"You could take over the world with that kind of genius mind if you wanted to." The waitress said. Kari looked at Ken worried.

"Um yeah." Ken said.

"It was a joke." The waitress said.

"I know." Ken said.

"Anyways what do you want to drink?" She asked.

"Um 2 tea please." Kari spoke up. The waitress wrote it down and left.

"You ok, Ken?" Kari asked.

"I'll be fine." Ken said.

"Ok." Kari said. Kari placed her hand on Ken's. The waitress quickly came back with their tea.

"Here you go." She said placing the teas in front of them.

"You two ready?" She asked.

"Kari?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"Just a cheese omelet and toast." Ken said.

"I'll have the same." Kari said.

"Ok, coming right up." She said. She wrote it down and left. The digimon poked their heads out of the duffle.

"Hi." They said.

"What are you two doing?" Kari asked.

"Waiting for food." Wormmon said. Kari noticed the waitress coming their way with a tray of food.

"You two hide." Kari said. Ken pushed them back in the bag and closed it up.

"Here you go." The waitress said putting the plates in front of the kids.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked.

"No thanks, we're all set." Ken said. He felt a poke in his side from Gatomon's claw.

"Uh can we a couple of muffins as well." Ken said.

"Sure." She said and left. She quickly came back with the muffins on a plate.

"Thanks." Ken said. He waited for the waitress to leave, then took the muffins and put in in Kari's bag. The two began eating their own breakfast. Kari pulled her d-terminal out.

"Who's it from?" Ken asked. Kari opened it up and looked.

"It's from Davis." Kari said.

"What does he want?" Ken asked.

"He wants to if I can help him with homework." Kari said.

"Are you?" Ken asked.

"I guess." Kari said.

"That might not be a bad idea." Ken said.

"What are you going to do?" Kari asked.

"I'll go see TK or Cody, talk to Izzy maybe cream your brother in soccer." Ken said.

"Sounds like a plan." Kari said. The two finished their breakfast. After Ken paid they went right to the train station. The two remained quiet on the ride home. "Let's head to your place first and drop everything off." Ken said.

"Ok." Kari said. They went to the apartment to find all the digidestines there. They were all in the living room waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Kari said.

"Hey." Yolei said.

"What's going on?" Kari asked. No one answered. Instead Joe handed Kari the Sunday paper.

"We know." Ken said.

"Here." Kari said giving the paper back to Joe.

"Thanks." Joe said taking it back.

"When were you going to tell us?" Davis asked.

"At the picnic, we wanted to see how things would go first." Kari said.

"Well that makes sense." Yolei said.

"But why that long?" Izzy asked.

"We knew we'd all be hanging out then plus it would given enough time to see how things went." Kari said. Everyone was quiet.

"Ok let's go." Yoeli said. She got up off the couch and went over to Kari.

"Where to?" Kari asked.

"Duh the mall." Yolei said.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Duh to talk." Yolei said.

"Oh." Kari said.

"Sora, Mimi you two coming?" Yolei asked.

"Sure." Sora said. Mimi nodded in agreement.

"I just need to put this stuff in my room." Kari said.

"Let the guys do that." Sora said. She took the bags out of Kari's hands and dropped them on the floor in front of her.

"Come on let's go." Yolei said. She grabbed Kari's hand and pulled her out of the apartment. Poor Ken was left behind with the boys. He looked over at his friend nervously. Most of them seemed fine with his choice. TK seemed happy for Ken as well. Davis and Tai were the only ones he had to worry about.

"Sorry you guys had to learn about it through the press." Ken said.

"Don't worry, we know you wanted to tell us first." Tai said.

"You're ok with this Tai?" Ken asked.

"You told me you were going to the dance as friends not a couple." Tai said.

"We did go as friends." Ken said.

"You guys just left as a couple." Tai finished. Ken nodded.

"So you meant it when you asked me to date Kari didn't you?" Tai asked.

"Yeah." Ken said.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Tai yelled and jumped at Ken. Cody and Matt jumped at Tai and tried to hold him back. TK and Izzy jumped in front of Ken. Joe was holding Davis back from trying to jump in as well.

"Why are you defending him TK?" Davis asked.

"He's our friend Davis." TK answered. Davis didn't respond.

"Tai you need to calm down as well." Matt said.

"Why should I?" Tai asked.

"Tai calm down." Izzy said.

"I won't" Tai said.

"Relax, I'm sure Ken won't do anything to hurt her." Matt said.

"You were there, why didn't you stop them?" Tai asked.

"Cause they wanted this." Matt said. Tai growled.

"Like it or not Tai, she's growing up. She's ready to date." Matt said.

"I know." Tai said.

"If we let go of you are you going to hurt Ken?" Izzy asked. Tai thought for a minute.

"I won't." Tai said. Matt and Cody released him. Tai jumped forward at Ken again.

"Tai." Matt said jumping on his friend again.

"Let go of me." Tai said trying to break free.

"No Tai. You said you weren't going to hurt Ken." Matt said. Tai was still fighting Matt.

"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble." Ken said. He decided to turn around and leave.

"Ken wait." Tai said stopping him. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm sorry. Ken." Tai said.

"For what?" Ken asked.

"If you want to date my sister you can. Just promise me you'll keep her away from the darkness." Tai said. Ken nodded.

"Now that that's settle, let's do something fun." Davis said.

"Alright Davis let's go." Ken said. Tai grabbed a soccer ball and everyone left the apartment. \

"Anyone up for a game of soccer?" Matt asked. \

"Can't I have to study." Joe said.

"Good luck." Matt said.

"Thanks." Joe said and left the group.

"Well now we're an odd number." TK said. Everyone nodded.

"What are the teams?" Tai asked.

"First generation versus the second generation." Davis suggested.

"That doesn't really seem fair." Izzy said. The teams ended up being Cody, Davis, Matt and Ken verses Tai, Izzy, and TK.

"I'll be the ref." Ken said as he stepped away from his group. Everyone nodded. Ken pulled a whistle out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Tai asked.

"It's mine from home." Ken said.

"You know Kari had one when she was younger." Tai said.

"She told me. I use this when I help coach the younger kids in soccer." Ken said.

"That's cool." TK said.

"I didn't know Ken likes kids." TK said.

"Hey." Ken said.

"Ok, ok let's play." Davis said. The boys began playing their game. At the mall the girls were in the food court talking.

"How are things with you and Ken?" Sora asked Kari.

"Fine, if Tai hasn't scared him off yet." Kari answered.

"Don't worry. We won't let Tai do anything to him." Mimi said.

"Thanks." Kari said.

"Anytime." Mimi said.

"Hey the guys are at the park. Let's go see them." Yolei said looking at an email on her d-terminal.

"Who told you that?" Mimi asked.

"TK." Yolei answered with a smile.

"You and TK?" Kari asked.

"If you can go and date Ken, then I can go after your best friend." Yolei said calmly.

"Fair enough." Kari said.

"Come on let's go and surprise the boys." Mimi said. The girls left the mall with their bags and went to the park to search for the boys.

"I wonder where they are?" Mimi said.

"Not sure." Sora said.

"We can call one of the boys." Mimi suggested.

"I'll call TK." Yolei said pulling out her phone. She quickly dialed his number and waited for him to answer. The boys were busy playing their game. Matt had the ball and was about to kick it towards Izzy, who was the other teams' goalie, when TK's phone went off.

"Time out." TK said so he could answer his phone. Ken blew the whistle.

"Who's calling?" Tai asked.

"It's Yolei." TK answered with a smile.

"Yolei?" Davis asked.

"What's wrong with that?" TK asked Davis.

"Nothing. I thought you liked Kari." Davis said.

"I did." TK said. Ken quietly tensed up. He knew Davis liked Kari, but not TK.

"It's fine though. I know Ken will take care of her." TK said.

"Right sure." Davis commented. TK ignored him and answered the phone.

"Hello? Yolei?" "Yeah we're in the park by the soccer field." "See you soon." "Bye." TK hung up his phone.

"They're on their way." TK said.

"Cool." Tai said. The girl showed up shortly afterwards.

"Hey guys." Sora said.

"Hey." Izzy said.

"How was the mall?" Cody asked.

"Fun." Sora answered.

"How's the game?" Yolei asked.

"We didn't finish." Davis commented.

"Who's winning so far?" Kari asked.

"We are." Davis said pointing to his team.

"No surprise there." Mimi said.

"Not with Tai and Davis on the same team." Yolei said.

"And with Ken on the team forget it. The other team automatically loses." Kari said.

"So I'm guessing you didn't play Ken?" Mimi said.

"I was making it fair." Ken answered.

"Where's Joe?" Sora asked.

"Studying." Cody answered.

"That figures." Yolei said.

"Down one person." Kari said.

"So can we play?" Mimi asked.

"Sure." Ken said. Sora and Mimi joined Tai, Izzy and TK, while Yolei and Kari joined Davis, Matt and Cody. Ken remained on the side and ref the game. He blew the whistle and the game started. Matt started off with the ball again. The kids ran around playing the game. The game ended and everyone was sitting in a circle talking.

"Well this was fun." TK said.

"Yeah it was." Sora said.

"We're still doing our picnic next weekend right?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah we are." Izzy said.

"Good." Yolei said.

"It's getting late, I should head home." Ken said.

"Don't forget Wormmon is back at the apartment." Kari said.

"Oh right." Ken said.

"Want me to come with you?" Kari asked.

"Sure." Ken said. Ken got up and helped Kari up.

"I'll see you guys around." Ken said.

"Bye Ken." Sora said.

"See you later." Matt said.

"Let's go." Ken said to Kari. Kari nodded.

"Wait for me I'm coming with you." Tai said stopping them.

"Sure." Ken said. Tai ran up and joined them. Ken reached over and grabbed Kari's hand. Tai noticed this and quickly walked in between the two.

"Hey." The two said.

"What?" Tai asked.

"You know you don't have to walk with us." Ken said.

"I know." Tai said.

"We're gonna go on ahead." Kari said.

"Go ahead." Tai said.

"Thanks Tai." Ken said. He grabbed Kari's hand and continued walking. This time Tai didn't notice them.

"You two aren't going to be one of those couples are you?" Tai asked.

"We just started dating." Ken said.

"I know." Tai said.

"Is everything ok?" Kari asked. Tai nodded. The three walked back to the apartment together. Kari opened the door and let everyone in. The digimon were on the couch watching tv.

"There you guys are." Kari said.

"Ken." Wormmon said jumping up to his partner.

"Ready to go?" Ken asked Wormmon.

"Already?" Wormmon asked.

"Yep." Ken said.

"Ok." Wormmon said.

"I goes I better get going then." Ken said.

"Mind if I come with you to the station?" Tai asked.

"Not at all." Ken said.

"Kari you stay here." Tai said.

"Ok." Kari said.

"I'll be back soon." Tai said.

"I'll call you tonight." Ken said. Kari nodded. Ken leaned in and gave Kari a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ok time to go." Tai said ushering Ken out the door. Kari sighed and closed the door behind them

"Look if you're going to flirt with my sister fine, just don't do it in front of me." Tai said to Ken.

"Sorry." Ken said.

"It's ok, and I'm glad she's dating you." Tai said.

"I thought you might want her with TK or Davis." Ken admitted.

"I've seen their relationships and their personalities it wouldn't work out." Tai said. Ken nodded.

"Kari and TK are more like brother and sister. They care for each other but that is as how far they'll go in their relationship." Tai added. Ken nodded.

"What about Davis?" Ken asked.

"I know Davis likes her and case for her, but I'm afraid he'd hurt her." Tai answered.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"Just like it sounds. He wants her, but will happen after he asks her out?" Tai said.

"He'll lose interest in her." Ken answered.

"Exactly." Tai said.

"And me?" Ken asked nervously.

"What about you?" Tai asked.

"What do you think of me?" Ken asked.

"You're quiet." Tai said.

"Quiet?" Ken asked. you watch out for her from a distance." Tai said.

"You noticed?" Ken asked. Tai nodded.

"You like her but you keep quiet about it." Tai said.

"I didn't think she would like me back." Ken said.

"Well she does if she just agreed to date you." Tai responded. Ken nodded.

"Don't worry about Davis and TK, come to me if there's any problems. I'll handle them." Tai said as they reached the train station.

"Thanks. I will." Ken said. The two quickly shook hands.

"See you around Ken." Tai said.

"By Tai." Ken said and left for the trains. Monday and the kids were back in school. Ken still thought about his relationship with Kari. He still wasn't sure how the others felt about their relationship. Ken decided to go talk to his friends after school since he didn't have soccer practice today. After school Ken took the bus to Odaiba. Ken went right to the school knowing that the others were staying late. He just didn't know where to find them. Ken looked around from the entrance to see if there was anyone he knew. He slowly started to walk around the school hoping to find one of his friends. He looked around and quickly saw Cody walking out of school. Cody was checking his bag to make sure he had all his homework.

"Cody." Ken called out to the young boy. Cody looked up to see who was calling him. He noticed Ken running towards him.

"Hey Ken." Cody said.

"Hey." Ken said.

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked.

"I was looking to TK and Davis are they still around?" Ken said.

"Davis has soccer practice so he's at the soccer field and TK is in the gym." Cody said.

"Thanks." Ken said.

"Well, see you around, I have to get to Kendo." Cody said.

"Have fun." Ken said as Cody left the school. Ken went in the school and decided to go to the gym first. Again he did not know where to go. He hoped to run into someone else and not be recognized by fans here. Ken didn't know the school well. He only knew how to get to the computer lab from his trips to the digital world with the team.

"Ken?" A voice said from behind him. Ken turned around to see Yolei and another girl behind him.

"Kari's already on her home for the day." Yolei said.

"Thanks I was actually for the gym." Ken said.

"Oh I can show you." Yolei said. Ken nodded. He followed Yolei down to the gym. They looked in and noticed TK shooting hoops with a teammate.

"You good from here?" Yolei asked. Ken nodded.

"Good, I have to get to work now." Yolei said.

"Have fun." Ken said.

"Thanks, I will." Yolei said. She walked away leaving Ken alone at the gym. Ken went across the gym and over to TK.

"TK?" Ken said from behind him.

"Ken?" TK questioned.

"Can we talk?" Ken asked.

"Sure." TK answered. The two walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

"So what do you want to talk about?" TK asked. Ken hesitated.

"it's about Kari isn't it." TK guessed.

"How did you know?" Ken asked

"Lucky guess." TK answered. Ken nodded.

"If you want to date Kai go ahead, I'm not mad at you." TK said.

"You're not?" Ken asked.

"No, and I don't blame you for liking her." TK said.

"You don't?" Ken asked.

"You seem to like her for the same reason as Davis." TK said.

"Her kindness?" Ken questioned. TK nodded.

"Ken, Kari likes you." TK said. Ken nodded.

"If you want to date her. It's ok with me. I won't interfere." TK said.

"Thanks." Ken said.

"And I'll hold Davis back from interfering as well." TK said.

"Thanks, speaking of Davis where is he?" Ken asked.

"Soccer practice. The field is out through those doors." TK answered.

"Thanks." Ken said.

"Want me to come with you?" TK asked.

"Sure." Ken said.

"Let's go." TK said. The two got up from the bleachers. From the gym they went right over to the field. Davis was busy doing warm ups with his team.

"Hey look it's Ken." A boy said. Davis turned around to see TK and Ken approaching him.

"Hey guy what's up?" Davis said.

"I need to talk to you." Ken said.

"Um I'm kind of busy." Davis said pointing to his team.

"Coach can we borrow Davis for a minute? It'll be quick." Ken said to the coach.

"Davis." The coach said.

"Yeah coach?" Davis said. The coach pointed at his friends.

"Ok." Davis said. He went over and joined his friends on the bleachers.

"You can stay if you want TK." Ken said.

"Ok." TK said and sat back down.

"Thanks." Ken said.

"So what's going on?" Davis asked.

"I need to talk to you about Kari." Ken said.

"Uh sure." Davis said.

"Are you ok with Kari and me dating?" Ken asked.

"You knew about this?" Davis asked TK.

"Yeah we just had the same talk." TK said.

"What do you think about it?" Davis asked.

"I'm ok with it." TK said.

"So you're saying I could have dated her along without competing against you." Davis said.

"No, I still wouldn't let you." TK said.

"Why you." Davis said and jumped on his friend.

"This isn't about me." TK said.

"I know that." Davis said. Ken watched his two friends fight. He got up and decided to leave. He quickly ran back out the front gate.

"Where did Ken go?" Davis asked.

"To Kari's." TK answered reading an email from Ken.

"Great." Davis said.

"Look Davis Ken came here to talk to us about dating Kari." TK said.

"Why?" Davis asked.

"He wanted to make sure that it didn't affect our friendship or the team." TK answered.

"Oh, guess I just messed that up." Davis said. TK nodded.

"I should probably go talk to him." Davis said. TK nodded again.

"I better go." Davis said.

"Alright see ya." TK said.

"Bye." Davis said and right out the front gate. Davis ran down the street towards Kari's apartment, hoping to catch up with Ken. He quickly caught up to Ken right as he got to the apartment.

"Ken." Davis called out to him.

"Davis? Shouldn't you be at practice?" Ken asked.

"Yeah I just came to say I'm sorry." Davis said.

"About?" Ken asked.

"For fighting with TK over Kari" Davis said.

"Oh right." Ken said.

"Were you going to break up with Kari?" Davis asked.

"Yeah I was." Ken said. "Why?" Davis asked.

"Cause I don't want it to ruin my our friendship or my spot on the team." Ken said.

"Look dude, you'll lose your spot on the team if you breakup with her." Davis said.

"You ok with this?" Ken asked.

"At first no, but I'll get over it." Davis said.

"Oh." Ken said.

"Kari likes you, and I don't want to see her get hurt." Davis said.

"I won't hurt her." Ken said.

"Good." Davis said.

"You probably should head back to practice." Ken said.

"Yeah I will, and have fun with Kari." Davis said.

"I will." Ken said. Ken went up to Kari's apartment and Davis returned to practice. Ken rang the doorbell and waited. Mr. Kamiya answered the door.

"Ken you're here, Kari's in her room." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Thanks." Ken said. He went right to Kari's room.

"Hey there you are." She said seeing him in the hall.

"Hey." Ken said.

"Yolei emailed me saying she saw you at school, and that you would come over afterward." Kari said.

"Yeah I figured she'd tell you." Ken said.

"What were you doing at the school?" Kari asked.

"Just needed to talk to TK and Davis for a bit." Ken answered.

"How did it go?" Kari asked. Ken explained her to what happened.

"Is everything all right between you three?" Kari asked. Ken nodded.

"Good. I'm glad you came over. " Kari said. She handed him an envelop. Ken took it and opened it up.

"What is it?" Ken asked.

"Look for yourself." Kari said. He pulled out the pictures from the dance.

"Cool." Ken said.

"Thanks, I got them after school today." Kari said.

"Nice." Ken said going through them.

"I got doubles so there's a set for you." Kari said. Ken looked at the pictures again. He went through the pictures and started sorting them out. He took his and put them in his bag.

"Thanks." Ken said.

"No problem." Kari said.

"My parents will love these." Ken said.

"I know they seem pretty excited about the dance." Kari said.

"Oh Ken you're here." Mrs. Kamiya said. Ken waved.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"Sure." Ken said.

"I didn't know you were coming over today." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Kari and told me the pictures were ready, so I came over." Ken said. Mrs. Kamiya nodded.

"Can I see them?" She asked.

"Yeah here." Kari said giving her mom her set. Her mom went through the pictures.

"They're nice. Ken did you get some?" asked.

"I have a copy. Kari made doubles." Ken said.

"Nice." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Kari asked Ken.

"I'll give them a call." Ken said.

"Ok." Kari said. Ken went to Kari's room and called his parents.

"Hey mom." He said.

"Ken?" Mr. Ichijoji said.

"Hi dad, I'm at Kari's." Ken said.

"Ok thanks for letting me know." Mr. Ichijouji said.

"Oh dad, can I stay for dinner?" Ken asked.

"Do you have homework?" Mr. Ichijouji said.

"No, I did it all at school." Ken answered.

"Alright don't stay out to late." Mr. Ichijouju said.

"Thanks dad, I will." Ken said. The two hung up. Kari was in the kitchen with her mom.

"Those pictures turned out real nice." Mrs. Kamiya said to Kari.

"Thanks, glad you liked them." Kari said.

"And I/m guessing, Ken will be around here more often?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"Most likely." Kari said.

"And you'll be going to his place?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"Probably." Kari answered.

"And don't forget your other friends." Mrs. kamiya said.

"We won't." Kari sad. Ken came back into the kitchen.

"Can you stay?" Kari asked.

"Yep." Ken said.

"Good." Kari said.

"I'm home, and Ken's here." Tai said entering the apartment.

"Hi Tai." Ken said. Tai waved to Ken.

"Hi." He said.

"How was soccer?" asked.

"Fine." Tai said.

"Rough practice?" Ken asked.

"No, just a long day." Tai said.

"Didn't you have practice today?" Kari asked.

"Not on Mondays." Ken said.

"Lucky." Tai said. Everyone ate dinner quietly.

"Than you for letting me stay over for dinner, I should get going now." Ken said.

"I'll walk with you." Kari said. Ken nodded and waited for her. The two left the apartment and went to the bus station. The two were quiet during the walk. During their walk, Kari reached over and grabbed Ken's hand. Ken looked over and smiled.

"Thanks again for dinner and the pictures." Ken said to Kari.

"No problem." Kari said.

"Kari." Ken said.

"Yeah?" Kari said.

"I don't think I'll be able to come back to Odaiba for the rest of the week." Ken said. Kari nodded.

"Don't worry, you're busy with school. I'm not going to expect you to come over everyday after school." Kari said.

"If you want maybe you can sleep over this weekend like we did for the dance." Ken suggested.

"We can't the picnic is this weekend." Kari said.

"True but we can go together." Ken said.

"Alright, I'll come over this weekend." Kari said.

"And I'll ask my parents and let you know." Ken said. Kari nodded. The two reached the station.

"Thanks for walking with me." Ken said.

"No problem." Kari said.

"Will you be alright going home?" Ken asked.

"I'll be fine." Kari said.

"Call me?" Ken said. Kari nodded. The hugged before parting ways for the night.

Author's Notes:

~Finally finished the chapter.

~I think there's another chapter or maybe not.

~I'll also be taking some stories down and reworking on them.

~Be back again eventually.


End file.
